


The Disenchanted Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Katie are spending Christmas together and decide to visit Forte. However, when they do, they end up visiting Christmas, the year after the infamous events of what was nearly the worst Christmas ever spent. It gets even worse when Gaston's brother is out to ruin everyone's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry walked out of her school and took the bus home, she felt very thrilled, for today was the last day of school. For the year anyway, it was now Winter Break and she was anxious to get home. She was wondering what would happen this year as she waited to get home. 

Christmas Break was the time of year where she actually didn't think about school or the troubles of it because she was too busy happily celebrating with her family, actually feeling peaceful for a change. Katie sat, having came to visit, sat under the tree. She put a red bow in her hair, smirking. This was a surprise for Cherry.

Cherry stood up briefly once the bus came to her stop and she left. Since there was snow and ice around, the driver dropped her off right in front of her house and she stepped out, walking to the front door. She hummed to herself as she turned off her music player and headphones, wrapping them up and coming through the front door, anxious to get her Christmas vacation started. Katie sat under the tree, smirking. She waited to be noticed.

Cherry walked in, wiping her wet shoes and taking them off by the door and saw the house as it was nearly decorated, but still needed some finishing touches. She went to put her backpack on the living room couch and noticed something different about the tree. Katie grinned. She waved at Cherry.

Cherry blinked in surprise. "KAT!" she happily hugged the girl, smiling with a sniffle. "What're you doing here?" she asked, very curious.

Katie giggled. "I'm here for Christmas, silly." she smiled.

Cherry giggled too. "This is a nice surprise... Can't believe Mom didn't tell me."

Michelle walked down the hall with a smile to greet her daughter home. "Well, Katie thought it'd be a nice early Christmas surprise for you."

Katie nodded. She readjusted the bow. "I'm your gift this year." she grinned.

"Oh..." Cherry giggled. "And about a week early." 

Michelle put a hand on her mouth, chuckling, she thought the bow was an interesting idea. "Merry Christmas, luv!"

"I'll never play with you for five minutes and then lock you in the closet." Cherry joked, playing with the fact of little kids with presents they begged for on Christmas, but once they got them, rarely played with them after.

Katie looked at her height, then at the nearest cupboard. "Eh, I might fit." she shrugged, smirking.

This of course made Michelle laugh out loud.

Cherry smiled, she saw another present, it was green and rather large with red ribbons. "Who did this one?"

"Not me." Michelle shook her head. It didn't look familiar, after all, she never put out presents until Christmas Eve unless they were presents from friends/neighbors.

Katie looked curious and poked it carefully. Cherry picked it up and shook it slightly, wanting to open it.

"Ah, ah, ah, not now!" Michelle warned her.

"Sorry, Mom..." Cherry smiled sheepishly, she then looked to the end of it and saw a sticker with fancy French cursive, she was trying to make out who it was from, but she thought of only one person who could have handwriting as fancy and ancient as that. "Forte..." she then mumbled.

Katie looked over. "Maestro?" She asks. She knew about the former organ player.

"Seems like even he wants you to have a Merry Christmas," Michelle smiled as she went back down the hall. "I gotta finish up my work and I'll prepare us a little dinner." 

Cherry looked curious, then looked to Katie as she placed the present back down under her family's tree. "But he hates Christmas!"

"Well, he might have thought of being nice for Christmas for you." Katie smiled.

"You think we should visit him anyway?" Cherry asked her.

"Yeah, we should." Katie says.

"Mom, we're going to the church!" Cherry called.

"Okay!" Michelle called distantly from her office to finish her work for the year.

Cherry took Katie to the door and they walked out together, being very careful as the snow was slowly coming in for December and winter for the next three months.

Katie huffed at the snow. "It gets too slippery." she huffs.

"Just wait til after January..." Cherry lightly chuckled as they carefully walked across the snow to get to the church's door. She grabbed a hold of it and it creaked open as they opened it to hear the depressing music playing, it sounded more depressing than usual, even on what was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year.

"I love his music." Katie says. She didn't hold romantic feelings for the man, but she loved his music.

"It is interesting..." Cherry agreed with her.

Forte kept playing on his keyboard and stopped, taking a small stretch as he finished the song. He didn't even look behind him. "What brings you here?" he asked the girls.

"How do you do that?" Cherry mumbled.

"I know everything." Forte chuckled, he spun himself to face the girls.

"You heard us talking." Katie playfully translated.

"Yes..." Forte patted Katie on the head, now the bow stuck to his hand. "Oh... Your decoration seems to pop off..."

Cherry gently took it from him. "Whatcha doin'~?" 

"Doing my job..." he replied innocently enough.

Katie pouted as the bow came off.

"What can I do for you girls?" Forte asked as he decided to get himself a drink.

Cherry watched him go. "We wanted to know what you were doing for Christmas..." she explained, then suddenly flinched as she heard one of the glasses break.

Forte blinked, hearing about that holiday was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Cerise, you know I'm not fond of that holiday..."

Katie kept quiet and looked aside. She decided not to butt in.

"Why?" Cherry frowned.

Forte suddenly got in her face, shocking her. "You know why..."

Katie frowned and carefully pushed them apart. "Calm down please." she says, firmly.

Forte looked to her, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, Katie..." he gently told the younger one.

"It's been a long time ago, they probably forgot all about it..." Cherry said to him.

"They wouldn't want to see me if I apologized..." Forte folded his arms, angry.

Cherry looked to him. "You haven't told them? Even before you found me...?"

"I couldn't say sorry to them... They aren't as understanding as you are..."

"Actually, I'm sure they'd accept you apology, maybe a while in Adam's case, but in the end they would." Katie says, calmly.

"I couldn't go back there..." Forte was very hesitant.

"It doesn't hurt to try..." Cherry clung to his arm, looking up at him, she was taller now, but he still towered over her. "Is there anyway you can go back to that time?"

"There is..." Forte admitted, he reached into his coat pocket and took out a golden watch that looked like an ordinary pocket watch.

Katie looked at it. "Bernard's watch." she couldn't help, but say.

Cherry glanced to her while Forte looked right at her. 

"Bernard?" they both asked her.

"Oh... It was a kid's show... This kid had a watch that he could travel through time with, and he could stop time too." Katie explains.

"Ooh." Cherry smiled, a little intrigued. 

"I can't say who I got this from... But this was how I was able to come here..." Forte explained.

Cherry glanced at him. "You said you spent 300 years trying to find me by foot!"

"Well, sometimes I needed help with some disasters that came in the way... I can also go back to the 1700s... But I won't..." Forte said, closing up the watch with his delicate hands. "It's too painful..."

Katie put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "What if we came with you? I may be delicate looking, but as a friend, I would match Adam's anger for you." she says.

Forte blinked a little. "Oh, I couldn't make you do that..."

"Sil vous plait...?" Cherry asked, remembering her forced French lessons.

Forte sighed a little, this felt very hard for him, but he agreed. "Very well then... But don't blame me when we're left for the wolves..."

Katie smiled a little. "Merci, Maestro... But if anyone tries that, whoever it is, and me will have a tete-et-tete." she promises.

Forte smiled to her. "Alright... Let's get you all going then... Stand close to me."

Cherry stood to his side as close as she could get. Katie stood close to him, but not too close. After all, it was only polite.

"Say goodbye to all of this." Forte said as he set the coordinates.

"Goodbye all of this!" Cherry recited.

Forte glanced down at her, then shrugged it off as he was ready to hit the button to take them way back in time. Katie smirked at Cherry's reply. Forte pushed the button and in a blast of white light, they were out of the church, exiting the 21st century.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a forest now shown and there were flickers of white light and soon, the three of them were now in the 18th century. It didn't look as creepy and spooky as it was when Cherry went with Belle and her horse to get Maurice back during the enchanting spell. She looked all around with Forte and Katie, but of course, it was a little cold as it was now winter there as well.

Katie scowled. "Ugh, snow." she mutters.

"I'm sorry, Katie, but it is winter..." Forte reminded her.

"At least we're warm for now..." Cherry shrugged.

Katie nodded. The only reason she hated snow is that she always had an accident in it, always falling. Forte kept a firm hold on Katie so they could walk easily. Cherry walked, looking around as they did, she heard some distant singing. Forte shuddered at the merry singing, what was more unfortunate, he was the one who came up with that song.

"Well... It may not be one you like, Maestro, but it lasts for decades." Katie tells him.

"I know... I wrote it..." Forte rubbed his head.

"I helped!" Cherry lightly giggled.

Forte glanced at her. "How come you're never this lively any other time of the year?"

"I just love winter sometimes, even though everything's dead..." Cherry giggled, showing the 'perky' in 'perky goth'.

Katie shrugged. She looked at the castle and hummed a single note.

"There it is..." Cherry memorized, it looked just as she remembered it. "Like in my dreams..."

"You've had dreams about this place?" Forte asked.

"Oh, yes..." Cherry nodded with a smile. "After I got home, I've had several dreams... I even thought my adventures was a dream..."

"Well, let's get going... Before fate taunts me by making me fall." Katie says.

The three of them walked along then. Forte helped them get to the bridge and thankfully, there was no snow around it or any ice for them to cross. Forte did keep Katie close to him though so she wouldn't fall, the same with Cherry. This felt like an overwhelming moment and a bit overwhelming at the same time. They got closer and closer to the front door. Katie's curiosity and wanderlust started to kick in as she saw how big it really was. Her eyes glittered mysterious and mischievously behind her glasses.

"Kat... No..." Cherry sensed some of Katie's mischievousness. What was that girl going to do?

Katie glanced at Cherry, pouting. Cherry sighed a little, but smiled. They got to the front door.

"Do you wanna knock or should I?" Cherry asked Katie.

Katie grabbed the door knocker and knocked on the door. Cherry smiled as they anxiously waited for someone to get to the door to let them in. Forte was being very quiet, almost shy even. Katie patted his hand friendly and looked at the door.

Belle looked over at the door. "Who's going to get it?" She asks, prepared to herself if needs be.

"I'll do it, Belle," Cogsworth volunteered with a friendly chuckle, he went to the door and opened it. "Yes...?"

Cherry blinked, feeling a little shocked to see Cogsworth after so long.

"Cerise...?" Cogsworth whispered, could that had really been her? 

Cherry remembered her French name and gave a nod, she was too surprised and excited to say anything.

"Bonjour." Katie said softly, trying to get the attention they all needed.

Belle looked over still, curious.

"Who is this with you?" Cogsworth asked after a long pause.

"This is my dearest friend, Katie..." Cherry introduced. "Also my Christmas present." she added as a joke.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, mademoiselle..." Cogsworth showed his proper manners and grace that would often annoy his best friend. "Won't you come in?" he invited them in.

Cherry looked back and saw Forte had vanished somewhere and grunted in annoyance. "Maestro..." she growled under her breath at his cowardice.

Katie glanced to see Forte had indeed gone. "Merci." she smiled. She let Cherry go in first.

The moment Belle saw Cherry, she smiled and practically ran over and hugged the girl. Cherry smiled and hugged Belle back, but felt a little something different, but she shrugged it off and finished the hug with Belle and smiled to her once their faces met. Cogsworth allowed the girls in and shut the door behind them. Katie looked at the lavish entrance hall and grinned. It was so big.... Perfect for exploring.

Belle pulled away with a smile. "It's been so long since we last saw you." she says.

"I'll say," Cherry chuckled, playing with her hair which was worn down now. "You look great..." The castle felt odd that everyone was now human again and that the furniture wasn't moving or talking, but it was nice to see everybody was happy and carefree again. 

A brown and white dog was yipping and rushed over, running around Cherry, very happy to see her as well. Katie stayed where she was for now though.

Belle smiled. She then glanced at Katie, blinking. "Oh, you never told me you had a friend who could get here too." she says.

"Oh, sorry," Cherry chuckled. "That's Katie. I met her a long time after I met you and everyone else here."

Katie smiled at Belle and waved.

Belle smiled. "Bonjour, let's go to the study, I'm sure Adam would love to see you." she smiles.

"Okay." Cherry agreed, she didn't know Adam's real name back in the day, but she was told from various stories during her 'educational lessons'. She went to walk with Katie and Belle to the study, this brought back memories, she wondered where Forte went though, he wouldn't just leave them alone like this, would he?

Katie started to follow, but then the wanderlust kicked in again. She went along and had to go wander. Belle didn't notice, leading ahead. Cherry looked all around, things looked familiar and nostalgic, yet still different in some ways. Probably an affect from the spell breaking. 

Cherry memorized the closed music room doors, she looked curious of them, but she blinked and went along, still following Belle and Katie to the castle study. Adam had just finished writing another letter and put it into an envelope to send off to the village. Before reaching the study, and as behind them both, Katie wandered off.

Belle knocked on the study door, then entered. "Adam." she says, smiling.

Adam put the envelope down and stood up with a smile. "Belle..." he was very happy to see her. "How are you feeling?" 

Cherry looked slightly concerned, was Belle sick?

"I'm okay, everything is fine." Belle smiles.

Adam smiled to her, he then looked to see the familiar girl from after so long, he couldn't believe how much she had grown. "Cherry...?"

"Yes..." Cherry nodded with a smile, she still liked him better as a beast, but at least he was happy now.

Belle smiled happily.

Adam gave a small hug to Cherry and smiled down to her. "You've changed..." he said, not sure what to say to her.

Cherry had a giggle. "So did you."

Belle giggled and rested a hand over her stomach for now.

Cherry looked to Belle very curiously. 

Adam smiled. "Have you eaten yet, Cherry?" He asked the younger girl. "Dinner's not too far away now."

Cherry smiled at the invitation and his better manners. "That sounds great!" She squealed in delight, remembering the great tastes that Mrs. Potts prepared during her stay as a guest around here.

Belle smiled. Mrs. Potts had been helping the cook.

"We're getting ready for the holiday," Adam said to her with a smile. "This Christmas will be a lot better than last year."

Cherry blinked, had he meant the Christmas spent here when she and Belle were prisoners? Belle didn't look much older, so it must've been.

"Well... That sounds nice..." Cherry smiled.

"Especially without... You know..." Adam said, a little roughly.

Cherry seemed to twinge. "It's funny you should mention him..."

Belle looked at Cherry.

"What is it?" Adam asked. "Did you have bad dreams about him again?" he asked, knowing that after that happened, she started to have horrible nightmares about Forte and what he had done to all of them.

"Erm... Well..." Cherry was a little shaky about the subject. "He--" she was about to explain right there, but someone had come in to interrupt her. 

"I heard Cerise was back with a guest!" Babette walked in, bright-eyed and bushy tailed, like the metaphorical squirrel she nearly represented.

Belle glanced around. "Oh, your friend seems to have wandered off." she blinks.

Cherry looked around. "Katie!" she cried out.

"We better look for her, it can be easy to get lost around here if you don't know the way." Adam advised.

Belle nodded and smiled soothingly at Cherry. "We'll find her." she promises.

"Better take some light, it'll be dark soon." Adam took a candle with them to look for Katie.

"I hope she isn't lost..." Cherry sighed.

Babette giggled, hugging Cherry again. "I've missed you, sweetie... Even if we did not talk that much..."

"I think you were too busy with Lumiere." Cherry teased slightly.

Babette blushed, but giggled. Belle giggled quietly. Adam decided to go first with them behind him, it was his home after all. Belle put her arm through his. Adam smiled down to Belle as they walked together.

'Forte, where are you?' Cherry thought more about him than Katie as they walked along.

Belle smiled up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a young, but not as young as one resident in the castle, but younger than many of the adults walking along, he had a flute in his hands and he was going around the same hallway as Katie was. Katie hummed, not paying attention to anything, but the decor. The young man kept walking and accidentally bumped into Katie. Katie gasped and almost fell over.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry..." The young man said, so nervous and shy instantly.

Katie managed to just about catch herself. She looked at him and gave a smile. "Hey, it's okay." she smiles.

The young man gave a sheepish smile. He got himself up and helped her up, chuckling sheepishly. "S-Sorry..." he apologized again.

Katie smiled still. "It's okay..." she assures.

The young man chuckled, blushing slightly. "I-I haven't seen you around here before... Are you one of Mrs. Potts's helpers?" 

"No... I'm Katie.... friend of Cerise," Katie introduces herself, smiling. "Comment tu t'appelle?"

"Fife..." the young man nearly squeaked, giving his name.

Katie smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, Fife." she smiles.

"N-Nice to meet you too..." Fife smiled, sort of blushing to her.

Katie smiled. He was so cute~

"A-Are you lost?" Fife asked. "I-I can help you... I used to get lost here all the time..."

Katie gave a soft chuckle. "I tend to wander... You caught me in the wandering." she smiled, blushing slightly.

Fife chuckled. "I wander a lot myself... I remember when I first came here, I got lost in a hallway for what felt like a week once," he decided to walk her about and help her. "That's a nice bow..." he pointed to the top of her brunette hair, believing it was an actual bow and not gift wrapping as a little inside joke.

Katie smiled. "Thank you." she says softly.

Fife decided to walk with her. Katie walked off with him. Fife hummed to himself as he walked with Katie. Katie smiled. Fife smiled back to Katie, he blushed and would look away when she would look to him. Katie giggled silently.

"Seems more lively around here..." Cherry chuckled. 

"Yes, it's a lot better this way..." Adam smiled down to her. "Plus, we'll have the place decorated for the holidays when people come for the party. Anyone's invited to come if they want to." 

Cherry smiled, that was nice.

"It's going to be a good year." Belle smiles.

Cherry smiled back, following them still, hoping it wouldn't be dinnertime already by the time they would find her friend. Belle smiled.

It felt like it took a little while, but Fife saw candle flames coming up just as it seemed as the sun would be setting in the east. "M-Master?"

Adam came from around that hall with Belle and Cherry. "Is that her?"

"Katie, there you are!" Cherry sounded like the older, yet shorter girl's mother now. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, I wandered off... As usual." Katie admits.

Belle looked at her.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"You must be Katie," Adam greeted. "We've heard a little about you."

"She's a troublemaker." Cherry said, obviously joking.

"She seemed nice enough to me." Fife chuckled.

Katie curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you." she smiled.

Belle smiled softly.

"Pleased to meet you too.... Katie," Adam smiled to her, he gave a small bow. "I trust you'll be staying for dinner as well?"

Katie smiled. "If I won't be intruding." she smiles.

"Of course not," Adam smiled back. "We love having company over."

"Be our guests." Fife added.

Cherry couldn't help but giggle at that. Katie smiled.

"Dinner should be ready any minute now." Adam said with a gentle smile.

Katie looked happy. Ooh, she couldn't wait.

They all then went downstairs. Cherry still looked curious and worried about Forte, but went to the dining hall with the others. The dog yipped and ran around.

"What did you say his name was?" Cherry asked about the dog.

"Sultan." Adam said with a smile.

Katie smiled and held her arms out towards the dog. Sultan sniffed Katie, then ran to her and jumped into her arms, lightly licking her face. Katie smiled and nuzzled his head, giggling. Sultan really enjoyed Katie, finding a friend in her. Cherry chuckled as she took a seat and the others filed in. She looked around to see some familiar faces.

Katie had to place him down. "We'll have more cuddles after dinner." she promises the dog.

Sultan smiled and decided to go to a corner and take a quick nap, being a good dog, and not jumping at the table. Belle sat at the opposite end, like was proper. Adam sat in his seat and waited anxiously with the others to be fed. 

Cherry fiddled with a napkin a little nervously. Katie merely smiled, peacefully. Angelique walked in, Cherry recognized her, she looked just like she remembered, only of course, taller and thinner, but still as beautiful as the angel decoration she was formed to be. 

Cherry looked around, she then blinked as she felt a small push, she blinked and looked to see a familiar blonde boy. "Well, hello there!"

Katie looked at Angelique and smiled. Such a beautful woman.

Chip grinned. "Cherry!" He grins.

Cherry giggled, hugging him, he hadn't really changed much either. "Didn't think I'd see you again." 

Chip hugged Cherry back.

"Helping your mom in the kitchen?" Cherry asked Chip, he was like the younger brother or cousin she never had.

"Yeah." Chip nodded.

"What's for dinner?" Cherry smirked to him, laughing a little.

Chip told her what his mother and the cook had made.

Cherry felt hungrier now. "Sounds lovely... I am pretty hungry..." she chuckled a little.

Chip giggled.

Angelique looked back to Katie. "Oh, bonjour zhere... I did not see you."

"Bonjour." Katie smiled. She hoped to become friends with the angel-turned-woman.

"Who are you?" Angelique asked. "I do not believe I've seen you around here before."

"Oh, my name is Katie, I'm a friend of Cerise." she says. She only used that name as that was what they knew Cherry by.

"Why have we not met before?" Angelique asked, curious.

"Oh, I came from far away." Katie smiled, sheepishly.

"Ah..." Angelique understood now.

Katie smiled.

Soon Mrs. Potts came in with the food. Everyone's heads rose once the food arrived and the smells were wafted into their noses. Cherry smiled, eager to have food from Mrs. Potts and the Chef yet again, this was going to be an excellent feast for sure.

"I hope you enjoy zhe food." Angelique smiled to Katie.

"I'm sure I will." she smiled.

Mrs. Potts served everyone. She didn't seem to mind there were two new guests.

Cherry smiled to Mrs. Potts, feeling very close to her, though not as close as Belle, Belle once mentioned she saw the woman as a mother to her. "Smells delicious." she said in approval as the others were anxious and excited to get their evening meal started as well as the girls.

Soon everyone was served and sat down. They just waited for Adam to start first.

"Welcome, to our surprise guests..." Adam said, rising his glass and taking a sip of his drink. 

Once Adam started, they all got ready to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon everyond had eaten and had a time of slight bonding. But all too soon it was bedtime. Katie was curled up lying next to a fire, petting Sultan. Suddenly, as they all ate, someone had entered the dining room, hiding in the shadows.

"Cerise, why did you bring up the old court composer anyway?" Adam couldn't help but ask.

Cherry rubbed her arm a little nervously. "Well... There's something you should know about him..."

Katie wasn't being rude by being away from the table. And Belle had told her where to go as she, Katie herself, had taken Sultan for a walk to do his business. Belle looked at Cherry. The people at one end of the table and looked a little shocked. The others turned and looked to see an old face they hadn't seen in a while.

"Excuse me..." Forte greeted with a small smile, hiding nervousness around the crowd he was once a part of. "Don't let me intrude..."

Belle looked worried. Katie was almost asleep by the fire she had been shown to to warm up by.

Adam looked a little shocked and then firm. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'll have you know I was invited here..." Forte explained.

Cherry hid a little under the table, she was now scared and worried of how everyone would react to this.

"M-Maestro..." Fife squeaked, he was a little scared, more of him though than his Master.

Katie sensed the trouble and started to make her way back to the dining room. Belle looked at Cherry, softly.

Mrs. Potts looked the calmest. "Let's hear him out." she suggests.

The others were alarmed by that idea.

"Y-Yes... Hear him out..." Cherry agreed with the woman.

Forte walked over, closer to everyone, he took a seat next to Cherry, looking to his fellow servants. "I do not wish for forgiveness... I just ask that you accept my apology... I shouldn't have tried to hurt you all... But I shan't ever do it again."

The others quietly murmured, they were still alarmed to be among him. Adam had a firm look, he wasn't sure what to do or say, but at least he wasn't yelling or barking at him. Katie looked around as she walked. Mrs. Potts looked at him a long while, then nodded.

"May I please have some tea?" Forte asked Mrs. Potts, that was all he wanted for now, he wanted to calm himself down a little with his nerves.

Mrs. Potts nodded and fetched him some tea. Belle looked nervous, but was calmly thinking over what he said. Cherry ate her food, quietly, she offered some to Forte here and there, but he waved his hand to it, not wanting it. She then shrugged and ate some of it. 

The others were silent, not sure what they could say to him without it being offensive in some way. They didn't even know he was still alive and what was he doing with these two innocent girls? Mrs. Potts came back with a fresh cup of tea. Belle looked at Forte. Katie got to the door of the dining room. Cherry looked to Katie, her face asking her if she was going to sit down and eat with them. 

Forte gave a small smile to the kindly woman. "Merci." he thanked her.

Mrs. Potts smiled. She had taken them snacks to have with tea. She had accepted Forte's apology. Katie hid a yawn, but shook her head, smiling softly.

"I know this is big..." Cherry said softly.

"It's huge..." Adam muttered.

Cherry flinched a little, she was worried this might be a bad sign.

"He wouldn't be here if he wasn't sincere." Belle admits, softly.

Mrs Potts handed them all a cup of tea before bed. Cherry gave a face of thanks. At least someone out of her and Katie was being supportive.

"We can just go if you please..." Forte said, feeling unwanted like he had before. "I'll take the girls back where they belong."

"No, please stay a little." Belle says.

Katie came in and draped herself over the back of Cherry, like a blanket or cloak. Mrs. Potts hid a smile at that.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly, she looked up and saw what Katie did. "Hey..."

Forte looked to Belle. "Only if you wouldn't mind." 

Adam glanced to his beloved.

"We should at least give him a chance... After all, you changed." Belle whispers to Adam.

Katie giggled.

Adam blinked, looking down. "Yes... I did..."

Forte sipped his tea a little, he wasn't expecting to be thanked right away, but he kept any comments and concerns to himself.

"Very well... You can stay as long as you need to... I'll just have a long and hard time forgiving you, Maestro." Adam told the man he was closest to.

"I understand, Sire..." Forte gave his respects after his drink.

Belle hugged her husband and sipped her tea. Katie was about falling asleep.

"Gerroff..." Cherry pretended to be angry with Katie.

Forte looked amused with the two girls.

"Non~ je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué." Katie hums in French.

"Uhhh...." Cherry was slow.

"You girls better get some sleep then," Forte said to them. "You've had a long day of traveling of course..."

Cherry pouted to him. "I'm not sleepy." 

"I think you are..." 

"No..."

"Allons au lit." Katie half-whines.

Mrs. Potts laughed a tiny bit. "Come on, dear." she says, helping Katie, and going to show her to a guest room.

Cherry went to go too then. "Bon nuit..." she told everyone.

"What did you say, Cerise?" Forte asked her.

"Uhh... I said good night!" Cherry said quickly as she followed Katie and Mrs. Potts.

"Bon nuit." Katie waves, tiredly.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. Belle smiled. That was funny.

Adam watched the girls and older woman leave, then looked to Forte. "You seem close with them..."

"Mostly Cerise..." Forte shrugged his shoulders. "I... Kind of look after her these days."

Belle looked at him, curious. Adam hummed a little at that. Forte looked back to Belle, had she wanted to hear more? Belle gave a tiny smile.

"Well..." Forte rubbed the back of his neck as the others were getting ready for bed and were clearing out. "I suppose I could tell you about it if you really want to know..."

Belle looked at the time, then hummed. "How about you tell us tomorrow, I'm sure you're weary after the day you've had." she says softly.

"Where will I stay?" Forte asked, not sure if his room would even still be avaliable.

Belle looked at Adam, then Forte. "Could one of the girls maybe share their room, just for tonight?" She wonders.

Adam glanced a little hardly.

"Well... If it's all right with them of course..." Forte shrugged about that.

"Yes..." Adam agreed. "Stay with one of them." 

"Yes, Sir..." Forte still showed full respect.

Belle yawned a little and put a hand on her stomach, soothingly. Adam smiled to Belle, putting an arm around her. Forte went to go up the stairs and look for the girls to where they would be sleeping. Belle hugged him. 

Adam stood with Belle, he had a yawn himself. "What a busy day... And we got an even bigger one tomorrow..."

Belle nodded. The happy couple went to get to their room, sharing good nights with the others.

Katie flopped on her bed, after a soft 'merci' to Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts showed Cherry to her room. Cherry smiled to the woman, as she looked around, she had a lot of nostalgia right now. Katie soon settled herself, smiling.

Forte was wondering whether to share with Katie or Cherry, he didn't know Katie that well and he felt very attached to Cherry like he was a closer father figure to her than her own father. Should he go with her or the other one? Katie starfished on the bed, under the covers, leaving no room for a guest to share it. 

She couldn't help it when in a double bed on her own. Forte decided to share Cherry's room, seeing how occupied Katie was with her own. Katie didn't snore, her glasses by the side of her pillow. She slept pretty well.

"Good night, Mrs. Potts..." Cherry said delicately as she was tucked into her new bed for the evening, she looked very small and her eyes were getting very heavy. It was indeed a very exciting day.

"Good night, dear." Mrs. Potts says, placing the girl's glasses aside and then left the room.

Cherry let out a yawn and turned over to get some nice shut eye. Forte felt nervous, he saw Cherry sleep soundly, she looked adorable this way. Mrs. Potts didn't notice Forte. Forte wanted to speak with her again, but he just decided to go into Cherry's room and get some rest with her. Mrs. Potts checked on Katie, then blew out the candle in the girl's room, smiling softly.

Adam and Belle got themselves ready for bed. Adam got into his nightclothes and crawled under their covers.

Belle got into her nightdress and climbed in next to him. "What should we name the baby?" She whispers.

Adam tried to think of possible names. "Constance?" he asked, that name seemed popular around their time, especially for aristocrats.

Belle thought a moment, but shook her head.

Adam shrugged. "Umm... Clarice?"

"Hmm... Maybe... How about Gabrielle is it's a girl?" She suggests.

"Gabrielle..." Adam smiled at that name, it actually sounded perfect for their future child. "What a beautiful name..." he smiled, then gently put his hand over her tummy.

Belle giggled softly, smiling. She then yawned delicately behind her hand.

"Better get some sleep... We have a big day tomorrow..." Adam said gently once he got himself settled into their bed.

Belle nodded and hugged up to her husband. Katie smiled in her sleep. Adam smiled, he blew out their candles as they went to get some sleep to prepare for the next morning. The day before the night before Christmas. Also, their party they decided to hold annually at the castle since Christmas was no longer an issue with Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Katie got up with a stretch and shuffled over to the window. She glanced out and scowled. Great... more slippery snow.

Cherry was hugging her pillow and turned over, nuzzling against something, her eyes then widened as she looked up to see who was there with her.

"Bon matin, Cerise..." Forte greeted.

Cherry let out a yelp and fell out of her bed, wrapped up in the blankets.

Katie saw a dress laid out and shrugged, changing into it.

"Mademoiselle, are you awake?" Cogsworth's voice came from behind the door followed by a gentle knocking.

Katie had just finished dressing. She came to the door. "Bon Matin, monsieur." she smiled, opening the door.

"Ah, did you sleep well?" Cogsworth asked, trying to be charming with her.

"Oh yes, best nights sleep I've had in a while." Katie smiled.

Cogsworth smiled to her. "Splendid."

Katie just put one last touch to her hair and then headed to leave her room.

Cogsworth allowed her some privacy, he seemed to be in a musical mood around Katie for some reason. It felt like nothing could possibly go wrong today and there would be a joyful holiday celebrated a day early tonight.

"Could you show me to the library, please? I don't really eat breakfast often." Katie says softly.

"Oh," Cogsworth sounded a little surprised and worried about her not eating breakfast, but he accepted her offer. "Very well... Come with me..." he started to lead the way with her behind him.

Katie followed. Yes she had the corset but luckily it was a front lacing one so she hadn't needed help. She smiled softly, following him carefully, trying not to get distracted

Mrs. Potts knocked on Cherry's door.

"Yes?" Cherry called as she got herself cleaned up before getting dressed like she did every morning.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Are you awake dear, breakfast will be soon." she says.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be out soon." Cherry promised.

"Okay." Mrs. Potts said, before going off to help finish breakfast.

Cherry was looking at the clothes given to her.

"It appears you must dress for the occasion... Here, let me help you." Forte took out a corset.

"I am not wearing that thing..." Cherry said as she ditched her old clothes and put on the Victorian style dress.

"I'm afraid you have no choice..."

Cherry groaned and put up with it.

Cogsworth thought this brought back brief memories, showing a girl around the castle and going to the library, only for real this time. He attempted his 'if it's baroque, don't fix it' joke he made up, only to entertain Belle and Cherry when they came to the castle. Katie actually got it mostly. She giggled softly, truly amused by the joke.

Cogsworth was surprised, he smiled that she understood and laughed at it, he then came to the double doors of the library and opened them. It was a bit dark in there, so he pulled back the curtains for her. "Voila!"

Katie's eyes widened at all of the books. "Wow," she smiles. "Tres Magnifique!" she gasps.

"Yes, this is the perfect room for any bibliophile." Cogsworth chuckled.

Katie turned to Cogsworth. "Merci for showing me the way." she smiles. He was a nice man.

"Oh, you're very welcome..." Cogsworth chuckled. "You can borrow any book you wish for as long as you want." 

Katie smiled brightly and gave him a little hug, before going to find a book. Cogsworth gave a nod and walked along to report to business. Katie looked over the ground floor books first.

"Cerise, you look lovely..." Forte told her as he was going to walk down with her to breakfast.

"I feel like I should be in a history book." Cherry said, giving a small face between a smile or a frown, but no one could tell what it was.

Mrs. Potts put the food on the table. 

"I miss technology..." Cherry sighed.

"There are other ways we pass time without your computers and television sets..." Forte whispered to her, giving her a book.

Cherry sighed, taking the book and opening it.

"You used to love reading when you were younger, what happened?"

Cherry shrugged. "Computers and television sets?"

Mrs. Potts served breakfast. Katie found a fiction book, much like the one Belle had been given. She curled up in a window seat and set to reading.

Chip was trying to get Sultan back to the room he usually was in. Sultan pouted and whimpered to Chip as the boy was leaving, he didn't like to be shut out.

"Sorry Sultan, but it's just for a little while." Chip says.

Sultan pouted and went to stay put then. He looked a little nervous once he saw the once famed musician of the castle coming down the hallways with a book. Forte was looking into the book whle he was walking, not noticing Chip or Sultan yet, in fact, he was kind of trying to avoid Chip all together. Who knows how a child around here would react to seeing him after 'so long'? Chip looked at Forte, blinking.

Forte looked down to Chip, seeming to notice his gaze. "Erm... Bon matin, Christopher." 

"G-Good morning, Maestro." Chip says softly.

"You sleep well...?" Forte asked, not really sure how to talk to the boy, but it was a start.

Chip nodded.

"That's good..." Forte said to him quietly. "Excuse me..." he murmured, walking off, not wanting to disturb the boy.

"Maestro, are you really sorry?" Chip asks, obviously just curious.

Forte heaved a sharp sigh, looking back to him. "I-I really am... It was foolish of me to do such a thing... I couldn't go back to all of you and say it... You didn't even come back for me when you all turned human again..." he took out a wilting black rose without the pesky thorns on the stem. "There was only one person I could really go to..."

Chip looked up at the man and gave a tiny hug to him.

Forte blinked, shocked at that, he looked down. "Y-You're hugging me?" 

Chip nodded.

Forte had a small smile, he reached his arms down a little and hugged the boy gently back. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Chip smiled up at Forte.

"I didn't think you liked me, boy..." Forte said with a small smile.

"Well, I was scared... But, I forgive you." Chip smiled.

Forte still smiled, he gently patted Chip on the head. "Thank you."

Chip smiled again. "We should go eat, everyone is heading to breakfast." he smiles.

"Oh, yes... It is the most important meal of the day." Forte advised, he never told this to anyone, but he had wanted to be friends with Chip in a mentor sort of way like he was with Fife, because he had always wanted a child, mostly a son, he would be happy with a daughter unlike his late brother-in-law, but he would love to have to someone to teach all the things he knew. He then followed Chip to meet at the dining hall.

Chip nodded, walking only one child's step ahead. Forte went downstairs with Chip.

Katie was happily reading. She was lost in the story the book was telling. Angelique was heard humming down the halls as she was on her way to go up to the tower of the castle which also had an attic in it where most people go to collect and use Christmas decorations. Katie blinked and kept a hold of the book, following Angelique's voice. 

Angelique was climbing the steps, it was a long way up and back down. Katie took the book with her, following the sound of her voice. She followed up the steps. Angelique set her tool of light down as she walked in to get her decorations out so the castle would be festive and filled with beauty by the time of the party. Katie followed and caught up with Angelique.

Angelique blinked and saw the girl. "Ah, Katie..."

"Bonjour Angelique," Katie smiled. "Need help?" She asks.

"Only if it isn't too much trouble for you..." Angelique smiled friendly in return.

"No trouble at all." Katie smiles.

"Very well," Angelique smiled. "Garlands, wreathes... Mistletoe... Holly..."

Katie looked up at her. "Bells?" She suggests.

"Non, non, non!" Angelique shook her head. "Zhey cannot put bells in holly..." she said and once she did, she kind of had a brief flashback. "Boy, does zhat ring zhe metaphorical bell..." she giggled to herself.

Katie giggled. "Not together of course." she agrees.

"Zhis will go on top of the tree," Angelique giggled as she took out a golden angel ornament that strongly resembled her. "She is so beautiful!"

"Yes, she is." Katie says.

Angelique smiled. "Do you not want breakfast?" she asked, wondering why Katie wasn't eating with everyone else.

"I don't normally eat breakfast... I'm not usually able to eat in the mornings." Katie says.

"I feel zhat way sometimes," Angelique could relate actually. "Such as zhis morning." she collected all the decorations and was ready to do her job in time for the party and she was going to have Katie's help. What fun this would turn out to be.

Katie helped her carry some stuff. She made sure the book was safely tucked in a nifty pocket in the skirt of her dress. Angelique smiled as they went downstairs together, she was glad to have this kind of help. Katie smiled too. Angelique was very excited. Katie hummed the song Angelique had sung.

Cherry looked a little frazzled at the dinner table.

"Cerise, are you alright?" Babette asked the girl.

"Fine... I just feel like something bad's gonna happen..." Cherry said with a shrug.

"What's going to happen?" Chip asks.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry rubbed her stomach.

"You're probably just anxious about being away from home." Forte soothed her.

Chip hugged Cherry, soothingly. Cherry had a small smile for him and hugged him back. Forte saw the foods, they looked quite good as always. Adam was coming down with Belle. Chip smiled. Belle was in her normal blue dress today.

"How do you feel this morning?" Adam asked Belle, a little protectively.

"I'm fine," Belle smiles softly. "We're fine." she adds.

Adam smiled fondly, he put his hand to her belly as they entered the room.

Cherry looked over, she couldn't help but let her curiosity be piqued about this. "Belle, are you pregnant?"

Adam had a small chuckle. "She's figured it out."

Belle smiled softly. "Yes." she smiles.

Cherry had a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Cerise... We've been trying for so long." Adam said gently with a smile.

Everything seemed pleasant, even if Adam was iffy about Forte, hopefully Adam would be in a good mood by the time of the party tonight. Belle smiled.

"I probably won't have any kids..." Cherry sighed, holding herself.

Belle hugged Cherry. "I'm sure you will one day." she soothes.

Cherry gave a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie hummed as she helped Angelique. She started by hanging tinsel on the stair rails. Angelique wrapped the banister ends with garland and even carefully placed a wreathe with all wrapped up in a red ribbon. 

Katie smiled. "How's it looking, Angelique?" She asks.

Angelique wrapped up another red ribbon and looked over her shoulder, her eyes glowed at the silver and brightness of the tinsel. "Oh, magnifique, wonderful!" she squealed in delight. "You have such a good eye, my dear."

Katie smiled happily. She made sure it would stay then came down the stairs to grab some other decorations to hang up. The castle was living with its former lively beauty it once had, even ten years ago, and it looked even better with Angelique and Katie's teamwork. Katie hugged the blonde-haired woman. She smiled. Angelique hugged back with a giggle.

"We make a good team." Katie smiled.

"Do you decorate a lot at home?" Angelique asked, curious of her eye for detail and coordination.

Katie shrugged. "I like art things." she smiled.

"Oh, an artiste, how wonderful!" Angelique thought that sounded exquisite. "Merci beaucop for your help."

"Anytime, I like helping others." she smiled.

Angelique smiled. "You have a good heart..." she truly admired the younger girl's enthusiasm, it was nice to meet someone else who had her eye of beauty and design.

Katie blushed but smiled. "I'm going to go back to reading now... but if you need me, come find me and I'll help." she says.

"Very well, enjoy your story." Angelique gave a nod.

Katie hugged the woman once more and then almost skipped off. Angelique smiled and let her go off. 

While Katie went along, there was a broken window for some reason and a rock had been put in the middle of the floor with some shards of broken glass. Katie stopped and looked at the rock,the window,then back to the rock. She lifted it up and took the note off it. She then went to the window to look out of it.

"'VOUS ARUEZ PAYER POUR VOUS FAIT MA FRERE! -Avenant.'" the note said, looking rather urgent and angry, whoever wrote it must have had a bone to pick with someone in the castle.

Katie saw no one outside, that she could see, and frowned softly when she read it. What did it mean 'you will pay for what you did to my brother'? She went to go find somebody.

Everyone ate their breakfast, Cherry ate what she could, she asked to be excused when she finished.

"Are you feeling okay, Cerise?" Adam asked her.

"Fine... I'm just done..." Cherry said with a small smile.

Belle looked at her and smiled softly. Mrs. Potts smiled at Cherry. Cherry smiled softly to them and walked from the table after pushing herself from the chair and went to relax herself a little, maybe getting her mind off her anxious stomach would make her feel better. 

When she looked out the window to the snowy village, it made her remember of when Belle sang of the little town she came from, craving the adventure she longed for before she met Adam. In the village, many folks were receiving invitations to the Christmas party tonight, not everybody was happy about it though.

Belle ate a little more than Cherry, but not much, to not be nauseous. Adam smiled to Belle, he glanced as Forte was drinking what he was given, he ate this time, but still not a lot. Belle smiled, she had thought it over and had forgiven him mostly. After Forte ate, he excused himself and stood up, deciding to leave the room, he felt like no one else would really talk to him, he didn't meet Belle's smile. Belle was about to stop him, but thought it selfish if she did.

"Katie?" Forte noticed her as he was just coming up from one of the corridors.

Katie looked at Forte. "Someone threw a rock with this note attached." she says. She then read it aloud to him, though quietly.

Forte looked a little alarmed. "Someone's harmed someone else's brother...?" he looked very curious.

"Apparently..." Katie says quietly. She looked at Forte. "We should tell Prince Adam." she then says.

"Right..." Forte gave a nod, though he was worried about facing Adam like this, he could sense the hostility. 

Cherry was coming down the hall then and saw them. "You guys okay?"

"Cerise, we must go to the Master..." Forte said to her.

Cherry tilted her head. "Why?"

Katie bit her lip. Tell her friend and worry her, or keep it private for now? "Maestro, you can stay with Cherry, if you just tell me where he is." she suggests.

"Oui," Forte agreed. "I saw him at the breakfast table, if he isn't there, try the study."

"Merci." Katie nods. She gave a soothing smile to Cherry and went off to try and find Adam.

"Maestro, what's going on?" Cherry asked her 'mentor'.

"I'm sorry, Cerise... But try not to worry..." Forte said softly to her.

Babette was dusting with her fellow maids as Katie came along.

Katie blinked. "Bonjour Babette... Do you know where Prince Adam is?" She asks.

Babette smiled to her, she wanted to be friends with Katie. "Oui oui, he is in the study discussing things with Lumiere."

Katie smiled. She gave the woman a quick hug. "Merci, Babette" she says, then went off to the study. She knocked on the door. 

Babette smiled to her. Mrs. Potts was helping Belle choose some dresses for the girls to look at.

"Who's zhere?" Lumiere's voice was heard.

"It's Katie, I have something urgent to tell Prince Adam." she says.

Lumiere sounded worried, his voice sounded lowered, but then high again. "Come in, mademoiselle." he opened the door for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam looked a little concerned. "Katie, what is it?"

Katie offered a tiny smile of thanks to Lumiere. She then sobered. "Someone threw a rock through a window, and this note was attached... It says that 'you will pay for what you did to my brother'." she says, showing Adam the note.

Adam glanced curiously as he looked to it. "Hm..." he tried to think back once he saw the name. "I had a friend with a brother named Avenant... But... It can't be the same person..." 

Lumiere tried to think back. "We had zhat match in zhe castle after Cerise and Belle left... Zhis Gaston fellow tried to do us in... He looked quite familiar, Master..."

Adam looked a little shocked and worried with that information. "Gaston fell after he tried to stab me... I almost died, but then Belle told me that she loved me and it lifted the curse."

"This must be Gaston's brother... He must blame you for Gaston's death." Katie says softly.

Adam's face paled. "Does it say when he'll strike?"

Lumiere glanced at the note, looking a little worried. He hoped that even evil would take a holiday and not invade on their Christmas party plans.

"Non, it doesn't." Katie says quietly.

"We better be very careful then..." Adam said, very strict, trying to hide his worry. "Lumiere, I want you to look out for anyone suspicious."

"Oui, monsieur." Lumiere promised, being protective.

Katie nodded her head.

"Katie, you can help if you want, but I don't want you to get hurt..." Adam said softly to Katie.

"What do you want me to do, I promise I will be very careful." Katie says, determined.

"I want you to stay safe," Adam said to her as he stood with her. "Keep Cerise, Chip, and everybody else you can safe. If Avenant strikes tonight during the party, we may have to have a 'lockdown'."

"A lockdown, Sire?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes, we'll need to stay in rooms with somebody and make sure that Avenant doesn't hurt anybody."

Katie nodded as she curtsied. "Oui." she says softly.

"I'd hate for anything to happen..." Adam bore a grave expression. "I'm sorry this had to happen just when you came to visit, Katie."

"Don't feel bad," Katie tells him softly. She gave a tiny smile. "I will leave you to what you were doing before." she says.

"Thank you... Just keep a close eye out." Adam advised.

Katie nodded. "Yes, your highness." she says. She then left to do what was needed until the party.

Cherry decided to be in the library this time and she read the book Forte had told her to read. She actually grew to love it and was looking more at it than her phone or computer back at home.

Katie searched for Cherry, finding her in the library. "Nee-bear." she says quietly.

Cherry bookmarked the book and looked up. "Katie Kat..." she greeted back.

Katie went over. "I want you to stick by Forte at the party tonight." she says.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

Katie explained everything that had happened.

Cherry looked a little worried herself now. "Oh, dear..." she nearly whispered. "When is he coming?" she asked, about Avenant once she heard his name and what he was all about.

"We don't know, but we wanted to be careful... So please stay by Forte, for me." Katie tells her.

Cherry sighed, she was getting used to Forte, she liked him a little better than she used to, but still had some issues with him here and there, but would do this for Katie. "Very well..." she accepted. "Be careful too, I don't wanna live in a world without my favorite Katie Kat."

"I promise I'll be careful." she smiled and hugged her friend.

Mrs. Potts came and found the girls, taking them to get ready for that night's party. Cherry smiled in the hug, then looked to Mrs. Potts as they were going to get ready. Katie blinked as they were pulled along and helped to get ready for that night. Cherry looked to Katie, she hoped this party wouldn't be too bad, what with the intruder coming. What if he happened to show up during the party to ruin everyone's lives? Katie made a gentle hint that Chip should stick close to Mrs Potts, after all Belle would be safe with Adam. 

After a while, they were ready, Katie in a blue dress, similar but not the same as Belle's ballgown. Her hair was styled up and she had blue gloves. Cherry's hair was also up, she didn't have gloves, but she wore a green dress that really complimented her skin tone. At least the dress wasn't pink or too fluffy for her taste, as she got older, she was more in touch with her feminine side, but she wasn't going to wear a dress all the time. She looked out the window to see as it was getting dark quickly and the party guests would be arriving any minute now.

Katie looked out too. "Remember, stay with Forte." she says softly to her friend. She hugged her and went to check on everything.

Mrs. Potts had Chip helping her.

Cherry nodded, then went to find the composer himself as he was alone in her room. "Aren't you gonna come?" 

"Should I?" Forte sighed, feeling like he couldn't fit in in this place anymore, sure he was forgiven by some people, but what he did was just unforgettable and would no doubt be the talk of the party.

"I'd rather not go down there alone or stay in here with you..." Cherry gave him a look and folded her arms.

Forte sighed, he 'put his organ up' for the night and went out the door and saw her in a small light and saw what she was wearing. 

Sultan was let out of his room and he wanted to play with Chip. Katie looked around and nodded. She made sure the window was boarded, and then would go to the hall. The people coming to the party were heard, singing 'Deck the Halls'. Sultan started to playfully chase Chip down one hallway as he held a ribbon in one of his hands.

Katie came to help greet people, keeping an eye out. Chip laughed as he ran along. Sultan and Chip stopped at the end of the stairwell as there were people smiling and coming inside to the beautifully decorated ballroom to celebrate the friendly family holiday as Christmas. Forte felt dragged as he came with Cherry, he knew he had to go with her to help keep an eye on her, but he felt a little sick about going through all of this.

Katie smiled as she greeted the people. Mrs. Potts looked for Chip. Lumiere and Cogsworth sang merrily as Lumiere was decorating holly all over the buffet table and Cogsworth thought it was too much holly. Angelique smiled at how lovely the place looked, she even had stained glass decorations that looked very familiar. Katie didn't notice anyone that seemed suspicious. She hummed softly, heading towards the hall.

Sultan joined Chip near the presents after the boy had jumped into them. Lumiere stood by the fireplace, this Christmas seemed decent enough so far, even if they were all given quite a scare earlier. Cherry went around, trying to be social with the others she didn't really know. Chip was laughing.

"Chip, get away from those presents dear!" Mrs. Potts tells him.

"Mama, I found one for me!" Chip came out with one that had his name on. "Can I open it, Mama, can I?"

Cherry had a small smile, then looked to Mrs. Potts. "Why doesn't he open just one and the rest later?" she suggested, it was a common Christmas Eve tradition and she had just started one at her home.

"Please, Mama!" Chip pleads

"Well... Alright, but just that one." Mrs Potts concedes.

Katie glanced in to make sure no one was alone. She then made her way inside. Cogsworth chuckled, it was always nice to see a child happy.

"That dress looks very nice on you..." Forte murmured to Cherry.

"Uhh... Thanks..." Cherry said, looking around, she saw a woman by herself. "Why don't you talk with her?" she asked, trying to set him up to get him hitched.

Forte blinked, he declined. "Non, I have to stay with you."

Katie gave a kind bonjour to anyone who passed by and said it to her. Everyone seemed friendly enough, though there was a raven-haired male that seemed to had been hiding among the shadows. Sultan followed Chip to the others at the fireplace. Katie looked around, and saw him. She frowned softly. She passed by the group, whispering to Lumiere about it as she passed. She thought it would be okay, as there were groups dotted all over the place. Sultan yipped and looked live with energy yet again at the present opening.

"At least he's having a better Christmas than last year..." Forte murmured.

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "I told you, we're all fine... Don't worry about it..."

"Yes, this is much better..." Cogsworth agreed quietly.

Lumiere hadn't seen a man like that before, but he didn't seem to be causing any trouble and allowed Katie to go to the stranger man, he decided to stay close to her though. Mrs. Potts watched her son. Forte jolted a little about everyone talking about last year's Christmas, but he seemed to settle down with what Mrs. Potts said.

"Well, I thought last year was quite nice."

Katie went over. "Bonjour, Monsieur... There is no need to hide." she smiles, friendly.

The man looked to her, she didn't look like he expected, but shrugged to her. "Um... Who are you?" he asked.

Katie smiled. "My name is Katie, I'm a friend of the master of this castle." she says.

"I see..." the man gave a small nod, not giving his name out. 

Cogsworth and Lumiere got into a fuss about who 'saved Christmas' last year. Cherry rolled her eyes again.

"Is everything okay over there?" the man asked, seeing the little feud.

Katie glanced over. "Oh yes, they like to argue, but they're friends." she says, looking back at the man. "Comment tu t'appelle?" She asks.

The man blinked a little, he looked a little aggressive now. "Why?" he asked, wondering why she wanted to know his name.

"I gave you my name, it's only polite to tell me yours." Katie frowned softly.

The man looked to her and had a small grin. "Avenant."


	8. Chapter 8

Katie's mouth popped open slightly in a silent 'oh'. She gave a timid smile then. "Merci Monsieur." she says. She glanced over at the group by the fire again, then back to him.

Avenant seemed to darkly chuckle as Katie went off.

"Your idea!? Everybody knows it was mine!" Lumiere retorted to Cogsworth yet again.

Cherry frowned for Chip, seeing that his present ended up being a pair of mismatched socks.

Katie hoped someone would look over.

Mrs. Potts gave a small smile. "Actually it was Belle who saved Christmas." she says.

"Yes..." Forte agreed, twiddling his fingers, he saw Cherry going over to Katie. He gasped and went after her.

Cherry came to see Katie alone. "Hey..."

Katie looked at Cherry. Seeing as Avenant had gone for now. "I just saw Avenant, he was here... And I told you to stay with Forte." she says softly.

"I sensed trouble..." Cherry said to Katie.

Forte caught up. "Cerise, we can't be separated."

"Sorry... You saw Avenant?" Cherry asked Katie, curiously as the younger brother of the evil villager seemed to be gone in a flash.

"Yes, I did... and you could've just got Forte to come with you if you sensed trouble." she says.

"Sorry, Kat..." Cherry said softly. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he...?" Forte asked, very concerned for the girl, checking for any wounds or scars of any type.

"Non... He did not hurt me," Katie says quietly. She hummed. "You two go back to the group, I'll go grab a drink and then I will be right with you." she says.

"We should come with you." Cherry suggested.

"I'll be fine, Nee-bear." Katie says quietly.

"You can't be left alone..." Cherry reminded her a little firmly.

Katie looked at her. "I'm only going to get a drink... I'll be a few minutes." she says.

"Kat..." Cherry put a hand on Katie's arm. "It was your idea..."

"Girls..." Forte sensed some tension coming between the girls he knew were best friends and close like sisters, even if they weren't biologically related.

Katie looked at her. "I'm just going to get a drink... I'm thirsty." she says still quietly. She turned and started to walk to the table with the punch on it, so she could get a drink.

Cherry let her go, but folded her arms.

Forte stayed with her, putting an arm around her. "Your friend worries me..."

"She's fine..." Cherry nearly scoffed.

Katie frowned a little. She headed straight to the table and got a drink. She sipped it slowly. Avenant seemed to blend in with the crowd again, he seemed to had been studying Katie though. Katie decided she would try to calm down a bit before she would join the others.

Mrs. Potts wasn't sure about telling the story of last Christmas.

"Come now, Mrs. Potts, surely you recall how I saved Christmas." Lumiere insisted, striking a heroic pose.

"Ah, ah, ah, no leading the witness." Cogsworth scolded him.

"Perhaps you could tell them..." Forte would allow it, just as long as she didn't make him look bad. "Tell the others."

"I missed Belle so much last Christmas..." Maurice said as he joined the others by the fire.

Cherry waited for Katie to come back as she stood next to Forte. Avenant kept looking to Katie, but blended into the crowd to look anonymous. Katie drunk her first drink, then got another to take over. She sighed and looked annoyed though. She didn't notice Avenant in the crowd but started to pass by where he was. Mrs. Potts looked at Chip. She sat down on the chair and pulled him onto her lap, and began to tell the story.

Forte allowed the story to happen, he was then unknowingly brushing some of Cherry's hair behind her ear.

"What're you doing?" Cherry glanced up at him.

"Oh, umm... You had a hair out of place..." Forte covered up, slightly nervous.

Cherry rolled her eyes, but listened to Mrs. Potts's story, she loved to hear the woman speak and tell stories, she was very whimsical and felt like the grandmother she had never grown up with. 

Avenant decided to hear this story as well, but the happiness wouldn't last, he promised everybody that. Katie stayed on the outskirts of the group, sipping her drink slowly. Mrs. Potts told the story properly, but in a way to keep Forte happy too.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's where I came in!" Lumiere cut in when Mrs. Potts got to where how Belle and Adam were becoming friends.

Cherry rolled her eyes again, but had a small smirk to Lumiere, she never told anyone this, but when she was a kid, she had a crush on the man, it of course faded away as she was older, but still...

Katie sighed silently. Ah, she was still peeved, she just sipped her drink again and stayed just close enough.

During the story, Cherry went to see Katie. "Are you coming or what?" she asked, a little impatient with her.

Katie looked at her. "I'm close enough aren't I? I'm no longer over at the drink and food table..." she says.

"Why don't you come a little closer?" Cherry asked, inviting her over. "I'd feel better if you were with me and Forte."

"I'm fine here, thank you." she says, taking a sip of her glass of punch.

"Come on, Kat..." Cherry grabbed her arm. "Why don't you wanna be with your Nee-Bear?"

Katie glanced at the hand grabbing her arm then her friend. She didn't want to, but got annoyed. "Let go of my arm please." she says.

Cherry let her go. "Come on, Katie, don't be by yourself..." she had a small smile and took her drink for her.

Katie, who was about to take another sip, blinked as her drink was suddenly gone from her hand. She blinked slowly. "Excuse me..." she says, her voice calm. "Go back to Forte... I'm going to powder my nose." she mutters, and walked off.

Cherry blinked. "Katie Kat...?"

Angelique, who saw Katie leaving, decided to go to her since they had become good friends.

Forte came over to Cherry. "Cerise?" He inquires, wondering what had happened.

Katie headed out of the ballroom, not noticing Avenant, or realizing Angelique was following too.

Cherry looked back to him. "I think Katie's angry with me..."

Forte put an arm around her, trying to be soothing.

Cherry actually allowed him too and buried her face against him. "We've never fought before... I didn't think we'd even get into a fight... We're always so nice to each other... Even if I get flustered over something..." 

"Well, I've seen friends fight before, I'm sure once she's cooled down a little she'll come back." he says quietly.

"Do you think so?" Cherry asked, she really kind of needed him right now and felt a little attached to him now.

Forte nodded. He soothingly rubbed her back in a hug. Cherry sniffled. Forte got a handkerchief and handed it to her.

Cherry blinked, she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, blowing her nose slightly, handing it back to him as it dripped of her mucus. "Sorry you have to see me cry..." she said, though it actually wasn't the first time he saw her cry.

Forte shook his head. "Keep it," he says softly. "And do not worry, Cerise." he then adds, still soft.

Cherry sighed as she stuck close to him. Forte kept her close as Mrs. Potts continued the story. 

Avenant scanned the room, looking for this Belle and 'Master', he didn't notice Katie had left.

"Katie...?" Angelique asked, deeply concerned for her.

"Angelique, I just need a moment," she tells her new good friend. "I'll be back through in a few minutes..." she says softly.

"Okay... Let me know if you need anyzhing..." Angelique nodded, then went back to the others.

Katie gave her a brief hug, then stood outside the ballroom, taking some deep breaths, trying to calm down. Angelique allowed her to go, then went back to the others. Katie sighed. Stupid invading man, if it wasn't for the danger of him, then they could just enjoy the party.

Fife was passing the hallways with his piccolo, he was going to preform his new solo to the crowd and he really wanted to show it to Forte to show him how far he had come along since becoming his apprentice when he was a lot younger.

Katie looked at him. "Oh, bonjour Fife." she says softly.

"Oh, pardon me, Katie..." Fife chuckled to her sheepishly.

"Maybe you should go and see everyone, show them you're okay." she suggests softly. She tucked a stray piece of hair back into her updo.

"Oh, I will..." Fife gave a nod. "I hope you get to hear the song... I've been working on it for a while."

Katie smiled. "I'm sure I will." she tells him.

Fife smiled and went back downstairs to meet everyone. He heard Mrs. Potts telling a story and decided to listen in as well. Katie sighed gently and after a minute more was about to go back in.

"Do you know anything about Avenant?" Cherry decided to ask the much elder man she was with.

Forte thought a moment. "Non, I'm afraid I don't." he says.

"How about Gaston?" Cherry asked, looking down from him this time.

Forte thought a moment again. "Him, I do" he says quietly.

Katie slipped back in, and found quite a crowd had formed between the door and the fireplace.

"Terrible man..." Cherry looked distant. "Wanted to marry Belle and have six or seven sons..." she remembered. "Adam made him fall to his death before I went back home and the spell broke..." she then looked back at him, realizing she had brought up the spell. "Oh, sorry..."

Forte had twitched at the mention, but kept calm. Katie decided to slowly make her way.

Cherry felt warm in Forte's hold, why was he so warm? She then looked over and saw her friend. "Kat!"

Forte glanced over too. Katie looked at Cherry, though she wasn't close yet due to the crowd. Cherry wanted to go to Katie, but waited for her to come over. Fife came down to the steps and joined the others with a friendly smile. Avenant still looked mysterious in the background as always. 

Mrs. Potts smiled at Fife, still telling the story. The crowd was a bit too thick to get through, so Katie had to go around. She glanced over, feeling the gaze of the man, even if he didn't do it long. Avenant had been glancing to her, he didn't look as threatening, but he was indeed a reminder of Gaston. 

"Katie...?" Cherry called quietly with a small smile, hoping she would come over.

Forte looked at Cherry. "The crowd seems a bit to thick for her to get through... It looks like she is heading around it to get here." he says quietly, being a bit taller.

Katie looked between the direction of the group, and Avenant. 

"Curse you being a bunch of feet bigger than I am..." Cherry had a wicked remark, seeming a little different as she had taken sips from Katie's punch here and again, then looked to the punch. "What's in this stuff?"

Forte took it off her. "Alcohol... You shouldn't have been drinking it, Cerise." he says.

Cherry giggled then, looking a little tipsy now. "Mommy's gonna kill you!"

Forte frowned slightly. "You knew it was Katie's, Cerise." he says, his voice reprimanding, but not harsh.

Cherry still laughed, she sipped more, but whined once he held the glass above her, out of her reach. Forte put the glass high up on the mantle.

Cherry whined at him. "Why are you so mean to me!?" she grunted, stomping her foot and pouting, folding her arms. 

"I'm not being mean, I'm looking out for you." he says.

"Waaaaugh...." Cherry groaned. Apparently she drank more punch than they both thought.

Forte sighed. He had to take her to her room. Cherry tried to reach for the glass until she was pulled away. "Hey! You can't do this to me! I am the Princess of Kalamazoo!"

The others glanced to Cherry before they went about their normal business. Forte lifted her up, carrying her off. Cherry whined, she tried to fight Forte as he carried her, but he wasn't going to let her stop him. 

Avenant was looking around himself, and seemed to had locked eyes with Katie briefly. Katie almost froze at his eyes. Damn, she was a sucker for eyes at times. Avenant kept looking, he saw Katie's gaze and smirked, snaking over to her almost like the venomous reptile he resembled right now. Katie looked up at him, blinking.

"Well, bonjour there, mademoiselle..." Avenant greeted her, trying to use the same charm that his brother used with many women.

"Bonjour..." she says softly.

"You seem so lost and alone... A beautiful woman shouldn't be alone..." Avenant grinned to her.

Katie blushed slightly. "I'm not beautiful, monsieur." she mumbles.

"Oh, surely you are..." Avenant charmed her, playing with her hair slightly. "Are you seeing anybody?"

Katie opened and closed her mouth, losing her track of thought and not knowing what to say.

"Shy, aren't we?" Avenant chuckled, rubbing his fingers around her gloved arms and taking her hand.

Katie blushed and tried to take her arm back. Darn, alcohol was making her feel all fuzzy and his charm had disarmed her.

"Shall we dance when the music starts?" Avenant took her in a tango-like pose.

Katie found herself nodding, blushing even more at how close he was. Avenant grinned darkly and stroked her face with his hand that wasn't holding hers. Katie bit her lip softly. She tried to look away from his captivating eyes.

Adam had finished wrapping another present, he hid it in his coat pocket though as Belle finished wrapping Chip's present. "Are you ready to go, dear?" he asked her with a delicate smile.

Belle smiled at Adam and nodded. "Let's go." she says.

Adam kept the gift secure and smiled as he stood with his beloved, taking her hand, hopefully their worries would be settled for tonight when they would go down to meet everybody. Belle smiled at him. She walked out into the ballroom with him. Avenant put his arm around her and he looked to see Belle and Adam. Ah, that was definetly them, Adam looked a little familiar though, but no doubt that Belle was.


	9. Chapter 9

Forte may not have looked it, but he was quite strong. He took Cherry to her room and set her on the bed.

Cherry giggled, looking like a little girl, she even tried to tug on his silver hair. "You're a silly man... Silly, silly, silly..." 

"Sleep off the alcohol." Forte says quietly.

Cherry giggled, still grabbing him. "Let's dance!" she called, then cackled out loud.

Forte took her hold off and helped her into night clothing and made her go to sleep. He locked the door behind him and went downstairs where everybody else was. 

As Mrs. Potts got to the end of her story, Adam came in with Belle. "Merry Christmas to one and all!" he called.

The others clamored and went to go see the prince with his new princess.

"And Merry Christmas to you, sir!" Cogsworth greeted back.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Lumiere was delighted.

Avenant put his arm around her and he looked to see Belle and Adam. Ah, that was definetly them, Adam looked a little familiar though, but no doubt that Belle was.

Chip was standing with his mother. Mrs. Potts smiled. Belle looked up to Adam and then smiled at her friends. Katie looked over at Adam and Belle. Forte shut the doors and locked them purposely so Cherry wouldn't be in hysteria and plus, so this Avenant fellow wouldn't go after her, he tucked the key in his coat pocket and quickly went downstairs.

Adam reached into his coat and handed Chip a present for him. "I believe we have something for you, Chip."

Avenant still remained mysterious.

Chip looked surprised. "A present for me?" He asks, surprised. "Can I open it mama?" He asks.

Mrs. Potts looked at the adults a moment, teasing Chip slightly, but then nodded. Belle watched him, grinning. Katie was about to go and let them know, her mind coming back to her for now. Adam watched with a smile, there was nothing more thrilling than a child opening a present. He hoped the boy would love it.

Forte watched Chip tear at the wrapping paper, that was a nice sight indeed... He then sighed as he felt he could never become a father like he had always wanted to, he always had the wish of becoming one, but he was always to busy to even settle down. Besides, who could ever love someone like him? Avenant didn't want Katie to leave, but that might make everyone suspicious, so he just let her go.

Chip tore open the paper and looked excited. "Look Mama, a storybook! Would you read it to me?" He asks her.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Of course, dear." she says.

Katie glanced back at him, warily a little.

Adam smiled at this, then looked back to the crowd. "Maestro?"

People stepped back, showing Fife. "Yes, Master?"

"Would you do us the honors, old friend?"

"I'd be delighted!" Fife giggled, he then played his instrument to start the music.

"Where are you going, mon cherie?" Avenant grabbed Katie by the arm.

Forte smiled to Fife, but then looked over, he could sense some trouble. Chip smiled. Belle looked happy for Fife.

Katie blushed, caught by his gaze again. "I-I was going to t-talk to P-Prince Adam." she says. After all, she had said she was friends with him.

"But we promised a dance..." Avenant whispered sharply to her.

Forte walked over to Katie and Avenant, checking over them, folding her arms, he had a feeling about those two being alone together. "Is there a problem here?"

Katie bit her lip, indeed they had. She then looked at Forte. "Oh, bonjour, Maestro Forte... This is Avenant." she starts to introduce.

"Ah, you are this Avenant..." Forte glanced.

Avenant quickly made something up. "I'm her fiance."

"Oh, do tell..." Forte smirked as if he didn't believe the man, but luckily, he could often hide sarcasm well, especially among those lower class to him, a lot like Cherry's deadpan snarkiness.

Katie blinked at the sudden change of her current relationship status.

"Yes... We're old friends..." Avenant made up as he went along, not realizing or knowing that Katie wasn't from this time period.

"Congratulations... Mind if I take the lady to the punch bowl to bless her?" Forte asked, using an old tradition.

Avenant glanced to him, but allowed it, believing it would be all right. "I want her back though." he chuckled.

"Of course, sir..." Forte said respectively, then went to take Katie for the 'blessing'.

Katie followed with Forte. She put on a small confused smile, to keep up appearances for Avenant to see.

"Why aren't you staying with Lumiere?" Forte whispered to her sharply.

"I was on my way back over and he came up to me." Katie frowned slightly.

Forte sighed and shook his head. "I believe it was you who advised to stay with someone at all times... Cerise and myself were very worried about you, Katie... Well... Before she started to drink your punch..."

Katie looked at him. "She drank my punch..." she huffs. She then got back on track. "I know what I was doing, Maestro... and you know what, stuff your blessing... I was being careful even when on my own," she huffs. "You better return to Cherry, to keep an eye on her." she says, and made to walk off, towards the group, but going the longer way.

Forte held her back. "Katie, what's gotten into you? I may not have known you as long as her, but I can tell you wouldn't normally be this fussy..."

"Look... I was looking forward to a nice evening as we were invited to the party, I discovered the note and I was told to keep an eye out and to be careful... I'm small, yes, but I'm an adult!" She narrowed her eyes at him. She pulled away again.

Forte was shocked by her force as she went off. "Katie!" 

Avenant looked to Katie, waiting for her to come back to him. Katie ignored Forte, taking the long way again, probably going to pass Avenant. She grumbled quietly. Forte looked a little worried to Katie.

"Ah, Katie, 'ow are you zhis evening?" Lumiere asked Katie with a friendly smile.

"Annoyed..." Katie says quietly, sighing heavily. She looked at him "Is Prince Adam still around?" She asks quietly.

"I saw 'im go to zhe balcony with Belle," Lumiere explained, worriedly about her mood. "'e had a present for 'er too."

Katie looked at him. "Well, when he comes back in, tell him Avenant is here..." she says softly. She then prepared to continue on.

Lumiere looked alarmed now. Katie looked at him and offered a small weak smile before going off.

Adam had given Belle a present of her own and it was a pink rose from the gardens that was just for her, it strongly resembled his old enchanted one. Belle looked at the rose and the Adam.

Adam smiled back to her and they looked to the starry sky together. "Joyeux Noel, Belle."

"Joyeux Noel, Adam." Belle smiles and then kissed him.

Adam kissed back, this was a happy moment for them, they were unaware of what had been happening.

Avenant saw Katie going and he looked a bit dark. Forte sighed, a little worried for Katie himself, he then went to go back upstairs and see if Cherry had fallen asleep already, he also had a tiny bottle hidden in his pocket. It had been aspirin, it had not been made yet and he kept it in his pocket for her in the next morning, knowing she would have the worst headache in the world by the time she would wake up. Katie glanced around for Avenant.

Avenant grabbed Katie by the arm with a grin. "There you are..."

Katie looked at him. "Oh..." she blinks.

Anvenant grinned darkly. "You don't look too bad... Maybe I'll spare your life..."

Katie blinked rapidly. "I won't let you hurt the others." she whispers.

"Do you want to get hurt as well?" Avenant threatened, no longer being very nice to her.

Katie paled. She tried to get her arm free then stopped. "What if I gave you something for not hurting them?" She suggests.

Avenant gave her a look. "I'm listening..."

"Tell me what you want... If I can, I'll give it you." Katie tells him.

Belle shivered a little, but smiled.

"I want revenge," Avenant told her sharply, looking to Belle and Adam. "They've made me lose my brother... They made the villagers live without him! All because of that blasted Belle, she wouldn't accept Gaston and make her the luckiest girl in all the land!"

"I can't give you that... But what about me?" Katie suggests quietly.

Avenant made a move similar to his long gone older brother and grinned darkly. "You or your little friend will marry me."

Katie took a gentle inhale. "I'll marry you... But you can't hurt the others." she says softly, but firmly.

Avenant looked a little firm about her proposition about not hurting the others.

"I'll give you all myself... Just... Please." Katie says softly.

Avenant growled, but he gave in. "Very well..." he agreed to it. "But don't you dare try anything funny."

"I won't." Katie says, crossing the fingers behind her back, just in case.

Belle came in with Adam, smiling up at him.

Avenant saw Belle and Adam and coming from the corner of his eye and looked sharply back to Katie. "Act natural." he told her firmly, not seeing what she did, and put his arm around her.

"Great music, Fife." Adam told the younger man.

"Oh, umm... Thank you, Master." Fife chuckled bashfully.

Katie took a quiet breath again. She put on a small smile, trying to hide her worry. Her hands were carefully folded now in front of her.

"It was beautiful, Fife, I hope you have many more chances to show your talent." Belle smiles.

"I hope so too..." Fife blushed to her.

Katie looked over at Adam and Belle.

Belle smiled. She looked around a moment, happy. "Oh... Who's that with Katie?" She wonders. She could focus when she tried.

"You alright, Belle?" Adam asked, looking down to her.

Fife went off to see the others as they praised him for his solo and how he had always wanted one.

"Shall we go see them?" Avenant asked Katie if she wanted to see Belle and Adam.

"Just as long as you don't be mean." Katie says quietly. After all, he probably would anyway.

Mrs. Potts congratulated Fife, smiling. Avenant gave a firm nod again. Fife felt like he was accomplished for once in his life. Katie nodded then. Mrs. Potts smiled. Chip just grinned at Fife. Mrs. Potts smiled, knowingly.

Fife looked back to Mrs. Potts after looking to Angelique. "She always looks so beautiful..."

Mrs. Potts nodded, going to get him to let Angelique know. "Someone is sure to want to court her." she says.

Fife rubbed his arm nervously and went to speak with the castle decorator in private. Mrs. Potts smiled in silence. Fife was still nervous to speak with the woman, but once they finally talked, it ended in a tight hug.

Even Cogsworth and Lumiere applauded Fife, even if they believed at first he was a nuisance, this was a really good night for him to shine. Angelique giggled with her compliments to him and he felt empowered with her.

"Look, there is someone with their arm around Katie." Belle says quietly.

Adam looked over and saw the two, his eyes widened as this seemed rather familiar to him somehow.

Avenant decided to go to Belle and Adam with a grin. "Well, hello there..."

Katie looked at Adam, flickering her eyes to Avenant and back. She kept a smile on her face.

"Bonjour," Belle greets. "Katie, who is this?" She asks.

Adam couldn't help but study Avenant, something about him seemed very familiar.

"I'm her fiance." Avenant said for Katie.

Katie nodded. "Oui." she says softly.

Belle looked surprised.

"What is your name?" Adam asked.

Avenant looked to him, he then revealed his name. Adam looked alarmed and aggressive.

"Ah, ah, ah, I am not going to hurt a soul..." Avenant said with a grin. "Just so long as I get what I want."

Belle looked confused. Katie glanced at her gently. She bit her bottom lip nervously, but trying to keep her brave front.

"You better not try to hurt her..." Adam warned Avenant firmly.

"If she disagrees with our little deal, I'll strike when you least expect it." Avenant promised them darkly.

Belle looked at Avenant, then Adam. Katie looked at Avenant too.

"I would also like to stay since Katie and her friend are staying here." Avenant added in.

Adam's face paled slightly, but he allowed it, trying not to seem suspicious and jump to conclusions. "Very well... She has her own room with one bed..."

"Well, there's no harm in sharing, isn't there?" 

"No, I suppose not."

Belle saw the similarities between him and Gaston. Katie blushed a hundred shades of red at the mention of sharing a bed.

"Well, I'll take good care of her..." Avenant promised slyly, no one could tell for sure if he was being honest or planning something for later.

Adam gulped, he was a little nervous about this, but he allowed it to happen. "Very well..."

Katie blushed even deeper. She fanned herself gently with her hand. "It's a little warm..." she murmurs.

Belle looked worried a little. She then went to fetch Mrs. Potts.

"Maybe she should get some sleep... It's been a long day after all..." Avenant did not leave Katie's side.

Katie was still trying to cool down. Belle found the woman reading to Chip now.

"Now, mind showing us a room?" Avenant seemed eager to take Katie away now.

"Erm... Let's wait until Belle comes back..." Adam didn't know Katie that well either, but he didn't want this creep to be alone with her.

Belle was bringing Mrs. Potts over. Katie was almost falling if not for Avenant's hold.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Mrs Potts asked, coming over to check on Katie.

Katie looked at the woman softly.

Avenant looked to Mrs. Potts. "Oh hello there..."

"She doesn't look well..." Adam looked to Katie. 

Mrs. Potts checked over Katie. "I think it's bed rest for the rest of the night..." she says softly. She went to take Katie to Katie's current room.

Katie bit her lip softly.

"I'll go with her..." Avenant went to follow the two women.

Mrs. Potts looked at Avenant, not knowing who he was.

"I-It's okay, Mrs. Potts..." Katie sighs softly.

"It's okay... I'll take care of her..." Avenant promised.

Mrs. Potts nodded unsurely, but took them to Katie's room. "Wait out here until I help her change." she says.

"Oui, madame." Avenant respected the older woman's wishes.

After the door shut, he looked all around with a rather evil smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry let out a scream and she sat up in her bed, then groaned as she grabbed her head. "Ugh... My head...." she looked to see Forte sitting across from her. "What happened? I feel like an anvil was just dropped on me." She tried to open the door, but had trouble, she had been locked in the room. "Hey, let me out!" she whined, though not as annoying as she was earlier.

"Not until I am sure you are no longer drunk..." Forte tells her.

"I was never drunk!" Cherry yelled, then grunted, grabbing her head again. "Ugh, what happened...?"

"You drank some of Katie's punch." Forte tells her.

"It was just punch..." Cherry groaned, sitting back on the bed, seeing she was now forced in the nightgown she was given, when she realized this, she picked at the ribbon and looked to him. "Did you undress me!?" she asked, a little shocked.

"I didn't look at anything private." Forte informs her.

Cherry held her body and blushed slightly. She then rubbed her head and crawled back into the bed. "I'm sorry for drinking Katie's punch... I didn't know there was alcohol in it." she finally apologized.

Forte sighed gently. "It is okay, Cerise, you didn't know." he says.

Cherry flopped her head back onto the pillow. "Is anyone hurt?" she asked, wondering if Avenant had a chance to strike.

"I don't think so... Katie came into contact with him though." Forte tells her.

"What!?" Cherry shot up in the bed suddenly. "You left her with that monster!?"

Forte pushed her back down gently. "No, I got her away from him... She should be with everyone." he says.

Cherry grunted as he pushed her back and she folded her arms to him, pouting. "I don't trust him... He's Gaston's brother, I don't trust anyone in his family... If he's bad, then Avenant's bad..."

"I don't trust him either." Forte assures.

Cherry wrapped her arms behind her head, trying to get comfortable. "I just hope that he doesn't kill her..." she whispered.

Forte looked and nodded. "He'd rue the day, if he did." he says. After all, even though they fought, Katie was 1) Cherry's good friend and 2) still under his protection as he brought them there.

"I don't say this very often... But... Thank you, Maestro..." Cherry whispered as she nuzzled down under the sheets and looked back to him, sincerely.

Forte offered a little smile and a nod.

"Guess I better sleep anyhow..." Cherry suddenly yawned as the alcoholism slowly faded from her liver to not poison her due to not being of age just yet.

Forte stroked a strand of hair out of her face. "Sleep." he agrees.

Cherry shivered slightly due to his cold touch, but she instantly fell asleep in the bed. "Bon nuit, Maestro..." she whispered before she yawned again.

"Bon nuit, Cerise." Forte says quietly.

Cherry slept while the man who did not need to sleep anymore stayed in with her, he would only leave for personal needs and while he would, he would keep an eye on some things while everybody else would slumber.

Mrs. Potts helped Katie into a nightgown and settled her into bed. She promised to bring up some tea. Katie nodded her thanks, becoming nervous as the woman left. Avenant looked around the halls to look for something valuable of sorts. His guise had worked out perfectly and he didn't even need to change his appearance. He may have promised Katie he wouldn't hurt anyone, but he was a rascal.

Mrs. Potts managed to catch him. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Just browsing, Madame..." Avenant covered up. "This is such a lovely place... The former King and Queen must be proud for your Master to be keeping it up in shape."

"Well if you are still here, that can wait until morning..." she says, taking him back along.

Avenant gave a nod. "Of course, Madame.... Your husband must feel very fortunate to have someone like you."

"Oh yes." Mrs. Potts smiled. She led him to Katie's room, and was going to lead him past.

Avenant had a small smirk, he was going to marry Katie alright and nobody would stop him, and he wasn't going to forget his motives. He must avenge his brother's death. Katie shivered slightly, not cold though. She huddled up under the covers. Mrs. Potts peeked in on Katie, seemed like the girl was asleep. Avenant went to Mrs. Potts's side, he then went in as Katie was now dressed for the night and he assumed he should join her. 

Mrs. Potts was about to stop him, but figured it would wake Katie and so left, but planned on warning everyone. Katie glanced at Avenant.

Avenant made sure the door was shut firmly tight as soon as the kitchen woman left, he then glared to Katie and walked over to her, standing over her as she lay in the bed. "Bonsoir." he greeted.

Katie looked at him. "B-Bonsoir..." she whispered, nervous.

Avenant decided to get himself ready for bed too. "Don't you dare scream..." he warned.

"Wh-Why would I scream?" Katie asks, quietly.

Avenant smirked, he grabbed her face and forced his lips against hers and held her face very firmly. Katie squeaked quietly. She tried to squirm free.

"What?" Avenant asked as he kept holding onto her. "Can't I make love to my fiancee?"

Katie looked wide-eyed at him. Avenant started to squeeze her and touch her all over her body. Avenant started to squeeze her and touch her all over her body. Katie kept quiet, fearful of his anger. Avenant luckily didn't deflower her, at least... Not this time... 

Forte looked around the hallways as everything seemed right as rain so far, but he stopped and walked backward as he heard slight bouncing of the bed and heard Katie was grunting and whimpering at a couple of points. He couldn't bear to imagine what was happening and he wanted to do something, but what could he do?

Mrs. Potts took Chip to bed, she had decided the boy should be in bed first, before anything was discussed. Mrs. Potts kissed Chip's forehead, then left. Mrs. Potts came to see where everyone was. Belle was snoozing on a chair, while the others discussed.

"I'm coming in!" Forte called.

"We're not decent!" Avenant yelled back.

Forte didn't care, he was going in, ready or not and he walked in, looking like an overprotective father as he saw Avenant was harming Katie in a very inappropriate way. Katie closed her eyes and tried to cover anything that was showing. The two men were heard yelling, but it ended soon.

Forte walked over to the end of the bed. "Forgive me, Katie... But are you alright?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Katie glanced at Forte, and had to nod, not able to speak right then.

Forte sighed, he took a closer look at her, mostly for any injuries or scrapes. "You don't look too bad... Did he... 'Violate' you?"

Getting what he meant, she shook her head. He hadn't done that.

Forte sighed, no matter what, he hated aggressive men who were only interested in their female partner for sex, he folded his arms. "I am so sorry regardless..."

Katie offered a tiny timid smile. "I-I'll b-be fine." she says softly.

'Thank goodness, she can speak.' Forte thought before speaking again. "You shouldn't be left alone..." he didn't want her to be left with that monster. Who knows what Avenant could do next? Forte then noticed that Katie seemed sore around her cheeks.

Katie looked aside as she noticed him looking. She didn't want him bothering over her too much.

Forte sensed he might have been too overbearing, Cherry always warned him when he'd go too far. "Perhaps you should sleep now... I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you, I appreciate it... but, I-I'm fine... I'm a big girl." Katie whispers softly.

Forte gently patted her on the head. "All right, Katie... If you need anything... Everybody else is here, remember..." 

Katie nodded. She could sleep now, and thought she'd just go to the library after Forte left.

"Get some rest..." Forte nodded to her one last time before leaving. "Good night..." he said, in English for her, though her French was picking up quite nicely. He shut the door behind him, letting her alone for the evening and he walked down the hallway.

"Bon Nuit." Katie whispers. She got on a robe and then made her way to the library.

Avenant was stalking around despite what he promised Mrs. Potts. He passed a door to check if it were locked or not and he had opened the door and saw Cherry snoozing peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

To her surprise, Adam was in the library himself, just browsing over which book he would choose to read. Katie blinked and was about to turn and leave. She didn't want to disturb Adam. 

Adam found the book he had wanted, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes and left the room without ever seeing Katie. Katie sighed softly and entered the library. She had the book from earlier and sat by the fire.

Adam came back into his bedroom, placing the book on his night stand as he got comfortable, then cracked open the book. Sultan was lying by the fireplace, sleeping soundly. Katie was careful not to disturb Sultan and started to read. She could escape into a book world a little. She however thought of an idea... She could annoy Avenant when she had chances to.

Sultan moved a little, but not because of her, he was running a little in his sleep. Probably dreaming of chasing rabbits. Katie glanced over and smiled softly. She then returned to the book and would read until she was disturbed or it was morning. The night seemed quiet for a while. Adam couldn't sleep very well either. He did what his beloved liked to do in her spare time: Reading.

Belle was asleep, her hair down and strands falling over her cheeks and forehead. Katie didn't sleep at all. She occasionally rubbed her face gently. Adam looked down to Belle, he was glad that at least she could sleep. Morning felt so far away for those who didn't sleep tonight. 

Before everyone knew it, the sun was slowly rising from the western atmosphere. Katie glanced over at the sun. She then softly sighed and stood up, heading back to her room to get changed. She looked between two corsets, a front laced or back laced. Cherry woke up and rubbed her head again as she felt the hangover she deserved coming on. 

She saw two aspirin pills, a little curious of what they were doing there when this was the 18th century. She grabbed them and popped them into her mouth and took a sip from the glass of water that was there. She sat up, but felt intensely sore for some reason.

Avenant came from behind Katie. "Where were you last night?"

Katie bit her lip softly. "I went to the library." She says softly.

"You never came back..." Avenant scowled. He then got closer to her, making them face each other and he slapped her across the face.

Katie yelped and her head turned in the direction. She looked up at him, her hand over her sore cheek.

"You do as you're told," Avenant said firmly like he had owned Katie. "You abandoned me!"

"Y-You weren't here." she says, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you know a good woman does not leave unless her man tells her to?" Avenant mocked.

"A good man doesn't hit his fiance" Katie huffs. "Which corset? Front laced or back?" She asks. Depending on his answer was his dig.

"Back," Avenant said with a slight sick grin. "I'd like to see the girls a little better than I already can't..."

"Front it is." she says cheerfully, she didn't care of he forced her right then, she had just been trying to subtly annoy him.

Avenant gave her a glare for ignoring what he just said. "Pardon me?"

"Men don't usually do fashion so if one says one option, you go with the other." she says.

"Are you forgetting about my brother?" Avenant gave a smirk. "He knew all about decorating..." he kept a firm eye on her, making sure she wouldn't get away from him this time.

Katie shrugged and turned around and picked up the front lacing corset. 

Forte arrived from behind, purposely startling Avenant, he had one hand covering his eyes and gently knocked on the side of the wall. "Katie, are you awake?"

"Yes, she is, now beat it!" Avenant snarled to him.

Katie had opened her mouth to speak and then frowned.

"You don't have to be rude..." Forte kept his eyes covered for Katie's sake. 

"What do you want?" Avenant was annoyed with him.

"Forgive me, sir, but Miss Day is a dear friend of my best student and I intend on helping look after her." Forte insisted, a hint of iciness in his tone of voice.

Katie was doing the corset up as they argued. She was just finishing tying it. Avenant glanced back to Katie.

"Are you well, Katie?" Forte still asked.

"I told you, she's fine!" Avenant sneered. "She doesn't need to tell you anything, a lady doesn't speak unless spoken to."

Forte snorted, yes, he was raised in this era as well, but he knew women were better than that.

"I-I'm fine." she says softly, she wouldn't go too far... yet.

"Very well... Merry Christmas..." Forte whispered as he then went off.

Avenant snorted, he thought Forte was just a weak old man. Katie crossed her arms and glared at Avenant, though it was slight defiance not actual anger.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Avenant told her firmly.

"Well, I'm not in a rush." she smirks, walking slowly to her borrowed wardrobe.

Avenant grew impatient, he looked all around the castle. Cherry stumbled as she limped around and walked, still holding her stomach, she felt a lot of pain there. Katie got dressed and then had to go to his side. She had pushed enough for that day.

Avenant then left the room with Katie. "Don't make me have to hurt you again." he threatened darkly.

Katie glanced at him. She had used some powder to hide any marks. She saw Cherry, then glanced up at Avenant, curious.

Cherry looked to them. "Morning..." she nearly muttered in her greeting, she looked a little weak. "M-Merry Christmas..."

Katie was worried for her friend. She kept her eyes on her friend but glanced at Avenant's facial expressions.

"Joyeux Noel," Avenant returned her greeting. "You don't look well..." he grinned. "Did something happen?"

Cherry blinked, she seemed to be lying when she spoke again. "I fell..."

"What a shame, you really are a klutz..." Avenant chuckled darkly. "Where are the new King and Queen?"

"Still resting I presume..." Cherry said as she grunted, holding her stomach again.

He was taking too much happiness from this. She then realized he had been gone after his fight with Forte. She scowled and then slapped him with all the strength she could muster. "You hurt her!" She says angrily. She even slapped him again.

Avenant flinched from the impact, then glared at her, grabbing her wrists tightly. 

"Katie..." Cherry weakly called, a little worried.

"Go... Go find Forte." Katie says softly. She winced at his grip and tried to break his grip.

Cherry nodded and quickly went off as strongly as she could.

Avenant held Katie close. "I promised to be nice... You provoked me!"

"You hurt my best friend and sister, of course I hurt you back..." Katie hisses.

"You hurt me, I'll kill you." Avenant sneered back. He was truly a worse beast than Adam ever was.

Katie would've spit in his eye, but luckily she was more refined than that. "Let me go now." she scowls.

"Tell me why I should." Avenant lowered her wrists this time.

"Or I'll scream so loud, they'd hear me in the boiler room." Katie informs.

Avenant sent her a look. 

Forte came with Cherry and they both looked firm.

"You again?" Avenant was annoyed with the court composer.

"It would be wise of you to let the lady go." Forte stated sharply as he seemed to be holding something.

Katie looked over at Forte and Cherry.

Avenant let go of Katie and walked over. "Who do you think you are, old man?" He was about to punch him, but Forte raised an iron bar up, blocking his fist. 

Forte used the bar to push him back. Avenant snarled and went to charge toward him, but Forte used the bar to make Avenant fly over it and fall right down on his back.

"Girls, get out of here!" Forte called to them.

Katie tried to slip past and at least get Cherry out of there. Avenant kept trying to hurt Forte, but the older man proved to be an even better opponent. Cherry took Katie's hand as they tried to get away.

Katie ignored the feeling of his fingers on her wrists, luckily it was just that. "Nee-bear, go ahead and get Lumiere to help..." she says softly. She would follow a little slower, just in case he beat Forte.

"I can't leave you..." Cherry frowned.

"I'm going to follow behind you, I just want you to go first." Katie says softly.

Cherry now understood and got away when she could, she let out a small gasp as iron bar shot through the floor right in front of her. She then kept going as the two men were fighting. Avenant had broken his promise to Katie. Katie scowled. Okay, now she was going to stay... She went back towards the men and grabbed Avenant's arm and tugged.

Cherry still went to go find Lumiere. Avenant had a blade out and was going to stab Forte in the chest with a dagger. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Katie huffs, holding his arm with the knife in.

"Get off!" Avenant growled.

"No, and you broke your promise." she glares.

"You asked for it..." Avenant rose the dagger.

Forte looked up a little wobbly, he got Katie out of the way, just as the blade dug into his skin, stabbing him and liquid from his insides were now leaking out onto the metal and silver.

"MAESTRO!" Katie screamed in horror. She whirled on Avenant and punched him. "The only way you'll ever get me now is by force!" She says angrily.

Avenant grunted from the punch, she was a lot stronger than he thought, he grabbed himself as he fell down on his knees, looking up angrily with tears in his eyes. Katie glared at him, shaking her fist to ease the pain.

"You damned girl!" Avenant hissed.

"Well almost damned, I almost had to marry You." Katie growls.

"This could've been a Merry Christmas, but your meddling friends are in the way." Avenant snapped.

Katie turned away a moment though and with little thought tore a huge bit of her skirt and strapped it over Forte's wound to help staunch the bleeding.

Cherry ran to the foyer where everyone was, running out of breath.

"Cerise?" the ones in there looked to her.

"Katie's in trouble.... Avenant is fighting Maestro.... Help...." Cherry panted.

Mrs. Potts looked worried. She went up and helped Cherry.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Cherry's eyes looked crossed for a moment before she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Somebody get her some water." Adam lightly demanded.

Cogsworth went to get it as the girl looked very pale now. Mrs. Potts took Cherry to sit down. She looked up as Katie's scream echoed. Cherry's eyes seemed to flash open from the echo as well. Cogsworth gave Cherry her water. Cherry weakly grabbed the glass and slowly drank down. Mrs. Potts helped Cherry the best she could.

"Lumiere.... Katie wanted you..." Cherry panted, trying to relax herself.

Lumiere nodded, he would go up, Babette was worried about letting him go, but he insisted on going. Mrs. Potts stroked Cherry's back soothingly. Cherry slowly shut her eyes as she tried to relax herself. Mrs. Potts hugged Cherry.

Cherry quietly moaned, wishing her mother was there.

Mrs. Potts looked at her Master. "Can you request a doctor, Master?" She says softly.

Adam agreed to it. "I'll see what I can do..." he quickly went off.

"Mom...?" Cherry looked a little delirious.

Mrs. Potts blinked, but then smiled gently. "Yes, dear" she soothes, just doing it to help the girl.

"Mom... I want to lie down now... And I would like something to drink..." Cherry said softly.

Mrs. Potts nodded. "Okay, sweetheart." she says. She helped Cherry over to a sofa and got her some more water. She handed it to the girl.

Cherry gently took the water and took another drink before giving what she didn't drink back and she turned over a little to get comfortable. Mrs. Potts sorted out a cushion behind Cherry so she could rest. Cherry shifted a little, but got comfortable.

Forte barely moved, but he felt a little sharp pain when Katie was nursing him. "Gaugh, what just happened...?" he murmured, wincing slightly, he barely got hurt, but probably because of the stab, it made him actually feel pain now. 

Avenant walked off and found himself face-to-face with Lumiere, who had come from Katie's request. 

"You were stabbed and I think I'm no longer engaged." Katie says quietly. She made sure he'd be okay until they could get to a doctor.

Forte looked at the palm of his hand. However, unlike many mortals, he did not have crimson blood. His blood was actually blackened. "Thank you..." he murmured though, even if his blood was shown. 

"Just rest." Katie soothes her friend and wrapped one last strip of skirt around his wound.

"How sentimental..." a voice said.

Fearing it was Avenant, both Katie and Forte were hesitant to look up, it was in fact him. 

"Get up, Katie," Avenant firmly told the older, though shorter than Cherry, girl. "Leave him, he's of no use to any of us." 

Katie looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"How dare you try to rebel against me," Avenant glared to Katie. "A proper lady doesn't do such things..."

Forte glared at him as well. "I'm not very fond of you, sir..." 

"I told you the only way you would get me was force." she growls.

Avenant took out his bloody dagger with a smirk. "No problem..."

"Hurt her and I'll hurt you worse than you can even imagine..." Forte sneered to him, yes, he was wounded, but he still seemed to have a lot of energy.

"Are you forgetting about your friend, Lumiere?"

Forte's eyes were wide at first, but then glowered to him. "What have you done with him?"

"He's down for the count if you know what I mean." Avenant chuckled menacingly.

Katie gasped and looked horrified. She stood up and tried to slap Avenant.

Avenant held out his dagger, grabbed her from behind, moving her arm behind her back and put the dagger inches away from her throat.

"Non!" Forte didn't want Katie to get hurt. "You leave her alone... Are you angry or just lonely?"

Avenant sneered at him. "What are you yapping about, old man?"

Forte coudln't help but say that, it made him think of when Cherry asked him that when he was a little more strict with his lessons with her than usual at one point. "What do you want?"

"To avenge my dead brother!" Avenant reminded him. 

Katie winced and tilted her head back a little. Her free hand came to try and pull his away.

"Are you sure this isn't a jealous plea?" Forte asked, sitting on where he had lay down. "You won't measure up to your brother and you want to be just like him so you can be happy?"

Avenant looked to him and had released Katie slightly, looking angry. "Shut up! No one asked you!"

Katie tried to slip free.

Avenant returned his grasp over Katie. "I'll kill her."

"No, you won't..." Forte shifted his eyes slightly.

Katie swallowed thickly. She was thinking of way to stop Avenant from hurting anyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam went to talk with the one who was the 'court physician' and informed them of Cherry's injuries and that she was unwell and needed medical attention. The physician came hurriedly after grabbing his bag.

"Thank God," Adam breathed. "You have to hurry." he told the physician, leading the way.

The physician nodded. He heard shouting from an adjacent corridor. Adam was concerned about the yelling, but Cherry still needed to be taken care of. The physician went ahead, after finding out where Cherry was.

"Cerise, it's the doctor, you're going to be fine now..." Adam soothed.

"I'll be right here, dear." Mrs Potts adds.

The physician smiled "Now mademoiselle, I'm going to examine you, but no harm will come to you." he says.

Cherry did her best to sit up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to stretch, but grunted as she felt pain in her lower abdomen again, she had no memory of what had happened. The Physician frowned gently and helped her and then checked her over, carefully. Cherry flinched at a few touching, but she allowed the man to do his job. The physician looked softly concerned.

"Is it really bad...?" Cherry asked weakly.

Mrs. Potts had a gentle arm around her.

"I just need to talk with Prince Adam a moment, but I will be back." he assures. He needed to check something first.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry said softly.

Adam looked over to the physician as he made his way.

The physician came right up to Adam "I can't be a hundred percent sure, but there is a high chance the poor dear has... Forced to be intimate," he says. "However she has no memory of it..." he then says.

"Intimate?" Adam sounded a little horrified.

The physician nodded.

"Oh my..." Adam sounded worried for the girl now and to happen on Christmas no less.

The physician nodded. "I'd like to keep an eye on her, or for someone to." he says.

"Yes, sir," Adam made note of that. "We'll take good care of her... We always did before."

The physician nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." Adam whispered.

"Master, you know me enough to call me Julian." he says.

Adam had a small smile. "Merci, Julian." he said then.

Julian smiled slightly, then glanced in at Cherry. "I am... unsure of how to tell her." he says quietly.

"How would you?" Adam frowned, feeling so sorry for the girl. He may not have been her father, but she was like a family member in the castle when she came with Belle the first time, of course, she was a little girl and now she was almost an adult.

"We do have to tell her..." Julian sys gently.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Adam asked, a little unsure and nervous about doing such a thing, she did need to know though.

Julian sighed. "I better tell her, however if you could be there too, Master." he says softly.

"Alright... You are the expert." Adam agreed to that.

Cherry took another drink of her water with Mrs. Potts's help and she gently thanked the woman once she finished her drink. Julian came carefully over.

"It's okay, dear." Mrs. Potts said gently.

Katie bit her lip. "Help me get them where they can get help and I will come with you." she says softly.

"Say that again?" Avenant looked to her.

"Katie, no, you don't know what you're doing!" Forte called for her.

"I'll come with you if you help me get Lumiere and Maestro to where they can get medical help." Katie says.

Avenant looked to her. "Very well..."

"Katie..." Forte had worry in his voice, he rarely ever did.

Katie smiled softly at Forte. She felt this was a useful sacrifice.

"But no tricks." Avenant made her promise.

"No tricks..." Katie says softly. Of course, if he annoyed her, she would fight back. "Now please, before they are too late to save." she pleads.

Avenant sighed. "Very well..." he agreed fully this time. 

Katie nodded, waiting to help out, once the knife was down and away and she was let go. Avenant knew he wouldn't get what he wanted if he kept the dagger, so he disposed of it and he restrained his grip on Katie. Forte tried to stand as he grasped the end of where he had been stabbed, hissing in slight pain. Katie rushed forwards to help him, she put a supporting arm around him.

Forte flinched again, he looked to Katie delicately. "Thank you..." he whispered, of course honest to her. He then looked to the man with them.

Avenant let Katie go this time without any yelling or immense anger. 

Katie gave a soft smile. "We just need to get Lumiere, and we can get you to the others." she soothes.

Forte didn't smile often, but Katie could actually see one on implanted on his face. Avenant looked among him and he actually seemed different. Like he was just now feeling resentment for his actions. Almost as if he felt guilty. He wanted to ruin Belle and Adam's lives and he had become a monster. Perhaps that was it, Adam wasn't the monster around here, Gaston was and now he was one too. 

Katie looked at Avenant. "Take us to Lumiere, please." she says quietly.

"Oui..." Avenant agreed, though a little hesitant, he was leading them down to a very familiar hallway.

Forte knew this all too well where they were going and knew he was right once they got to the double doors. "The West Wing... I remember this place being forbidden..." he murmured.

"I'm positive I didn't murder him," Avenant looked back to them. "He was still breathing when I... Knocked him out..."

"And the blood on your dagger?" Forte asked.

"It's actually mine..." Avenant admitted softly.

Katie glanced at him. She would check him over too. "We'll get you checked out too... Just lets get Maestro and Lumiere to get helped too" she says quietly.

"Yes..." Avenant agreed.

Forte looked around the music room, it was a bit different, the organ was still there, but of course, it was never played. No one else played it except him. After all, no one could play the organ like Maestro Forte. Katie carefully got Maestro into a seat a moment, so she could check on Lumiere. She looked over for anything that needed a bandage. Lumiere was slowly breathing as he was lying on the organ's bench, there was a nasty bump at his head.

Katie looked slightly relieved, the bump, though nasty, was the worst of any injuries he had. "Are you okay to carry him to the others?" She asks Avenant.

"Only if they won't mind..." Avenant sounded touchy since he was kind of an invader.

"You're doing it for me... So they won't mind." Katie tells him. She then went over to Forte and carefully helped him again.

Avenant held Lumiere as carefully as he could.

Forte grunted. "He's lucky that can't hurt me too bad..." 

Katie looked at Forte. "Let's get you both to the others." she says softly.

Forte agreed, lightly sighing as he was held. 

"Come along then..." Avenant said quietly as he held a careful hold on the fallen castle matrie'd. 

Katie took the three males in the direction of where she knew the others would be.

Adam walked with Julian.

"What's up, Doc?" Cherry attempted to joke like Katie would in an emergency room situation, but of course, she wasn't thinking and that no one would get her reference.

Julian looked confused. "The sky?" He says, confused.

"Uhh..." Adam wasn't sure what to say about that. "We have something important to tell you..."

Cherry noticed how distant and serious Adam seemed, so she looked again. "What is it?" she asked, a little worried for herself.

"I discovered something from my examining you." the physician says softly.

Mrs. Potts held her hand.

"What is it?" Cherry asked softly.

"Try not to freak out, okay?" Adam asked her.

Cherry slowly blinked, she wasn't sure she was going to like this.

Julian took a deep breath and let it out. "It appears that... someone had... Forced themselves upon you last night." he says softly.

Cherry shut her eyes instantly then. "No, no, no, that didn't happen... That was a nightmare..."

"I'm afraid it's true, Cerise..." Adam tried to say to her softly, Cherry must have forgotten since it was late at night and maybe she was in denial. 

"No..." Cherry shook her head. "It can't be..."

Julian sighed softly. "I'm afraid it is true." he says gently.

Katie had a look of tired determination. 

"You're very brave..." Forte said softly to the girl. 

Katie smiled slightly. "Sometimes my bravery is stupid, but thank you." she says softly.

"You have to be the craziest woman I've ever met... 18th or 21st century..." Forte said to her, muttering the last bit.

"Hmph... Lucky I'm not in the mood to get angry right now." she says quietly.

Forte showed his gratitude though.

Avenant came to the bottom of the stairs once he was finally there and saw the doctor with the royal master. Cherry fell down to her knees on the marble floor and put her hands to her face, starting to tear up and look a little miserable, she started to cry. She promised her parents that she would wait until her possible marriage about having her own children, but now, being in this old time period, there was no chance of getting rid of the baby. 

"I'm so sorry, Cerise..." Adam coaxed.

Katie saw her friend and looked worried. Julian gave a soft sigh and turned to leave. He blinked as he saw the unconscious Maitre'd and hurt ex-court maestro. He rushed over. Mrs. Potts pulled Cherry into her arms. Cherry buried her face against Mrs. Potts's everlastingly warm and comforting self, this felt like a lot of pressure and horrendous events.

Adam looked ahead, then glared to see Avenant. "You!" 

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Avenant promised.

Julian took charge a moment, got Forte over to a chair and told Avenant to put Lumiere on the sofa. Mrs. Potts stroked Cherry's hair.

Katie looked torn about what to do. She however could see the others were being taken care of and went to Avenant. "Where are you hurt?" She asks him, her voice calm. Yes, she was angry with what he had done, but like a good nurse, she kept her emotions in check. 

Cherry shivered a little, but she felt a little bit better in Mrs. Potts's hold.

Avenant put Lumiere on the sofa once it was clear enough. He looked back at her. "Who me?" he asked, a little surprised that she was caring to him for a change. 

"Yes you...." Katie says quietly. She forced him over to somewhere where he could sit, not caring if he got angry for her being pushy.

Forte held himself, he might've been majorly injured, but he wasn't making that big a deal over it.

Julian started to check over Forte. "Who bandaged you?" He asks.

"Katie did..." Forte replied softly. 

"Really, I've never known a woman who could bandage like this." Julian blinked.

Forte had a small chuckle. "She's wise beyond her years."

Julian looked confused, but worked on Forte. Forte allowed him to, he looked to see Cherry in pain, he couldn't stand to see her miserable. From the night he first met her, he promised to take very good care of her and even was there for her more than her own parents. He was like a second father to her, but he wanted to be more to her.

Julian glanced at Forte's face. "Poor child." he says about her.

"What happened to her...?" Forte asked, frowning.

"Someone forced themself upon her." he says gently.

Forte looked very angry, he had a very good idea of who, but his blood was boiling now. Julian finished and then went to check on Lumiere.

Avenant went with Katie to sit down, then clenched his teeth to show that one tooth was missing. "Lumiere had punched me."

Katie checked his gums to make sure there were no remnants of the tooth in the gap. "I can't fix it but there is no tooth bits left behind so it won't need hurting more... Where else?" She asks.

"Mostly punched and kicked at my sides..." Avenant explained, he then took out his right hand that nearly looked dead. "That iron bar feel like it cracked a bone..."

Katie checked him over. There were no broken ribs but she saw from his hand it was either broken, dislocated or both. Avenant winced slightly when Katie checked over his one injured hand.

Katie looked over it, her hands firm but also gentle. "It's dislocated..." she says softly. She found a block of wood, just thick enough. "Bite this." she tells him.

Avenant groaned, but he did as told.

Lumiere instantly woke up, sitting up on the sofa. "What 'appened?"

"This is going to hurt...." Katie warns quietly seconds before setting his wrist straight.

Avenant couldn't help but roar. "THAT HURT!" he snarled instantly.

Adam had a small feeling of deja vu from the man's reaction.

Katie didn't answer until his wrist was firmly, but not painfully bound. "I did warn you it was going to hurt, but you would've lost it if I hadn't set it right." she says quietly.

Avenant grimaced, trying to take in like a man this time. Katie tied off the bandage and looked up at Avenant. Avenant was a little more cooperative now.

Lumiere looked to the court physician and nodded to him. "Bonsoir."

Julian smiled softly. "Did you fall down the stairs again?" He asks him, jokingly.

Lumiere let out a forced laugh, but then made it clear he didn't. "Non... Got into a tight argument with a certain someone..." he glanced in Avenant's direction.

Julian followed his gaze and he frowned.

"Doesn't 'urt so bad now..." Lumiere said, rubbing his head, but he did flinch once he felt the bump.

Julian checked on it. Lumiere flinched a little, but never fought Julian.

Julian sighed softly. "You will need to be watched overnight and if you get any worse, I want you to get someone to fetch me immediately." he says.

"Oui, Monsieur." Lumiere took note of that.

Julian smiled. "Now is there anyone else needing attention?" He asks.

"No, thank you, Julian, that was everybody," Adam replied. "Also Belle and I shouldn't be expecting our new baby for a long while from now..." 

Julian nodded softly.

"Thank you very much." Adam told Julian, fully honest and very grateful to have had him. 

Julian smiled a tiny bit. He then packed his instruments away.

"Cerise, how do you feel?" Forte asked.

"Like my life is over..." Cherry said softly as she held her stomach. "Maestro... I want to go home..."

Forte put his hand on her shoulder, neither seeming to mind the leaky blood on the palm of his hand. "It's going to be okay, Cerise..."

Cherry drank a little more water and was able to sit up now, she looked to Katie, feeling a little bit better. Katie promised Avenant she would go back to him after, but went and hugged her best friend. Cherry hugged Katie right back, sniffling.

"Oh Nee-bear." Katie whispers softly.

"I wanna go home..." Cherry pouted.

"I'm sure Maestro can when he's healed." Katie says softly.

"You're coming too, right?" Cherry didn't want to abandon her best Katie Kat.

"We'll see..." Katie says softly, she smiled a tiny smile. "Now... You should be resting." she tells her.

"What do you mean 'we'll see'?" Cherry pouted.

"As in we'll see." Katie says quietly. She helped make Cherry comfortable.

Cherry sighed, but looked a little weary again. Katie made Cherry as comfortable as she could. She then gave her one more hug.

Julian came over to Avenant. "Got yourself a good one." he chuckles, before going off.

Avenant had a small glance, but didn't say anything.

Cherry sniffled, at the end of the hug, she held her stomach. "I wonder if... It's a positive result..."

Katie looked at her. "Even if it is, you will be a good mother." she says softly. She glanced over to Adam and Forte as she sensed their gazes.

Cherry sighed, she didn't want this to happen. Adam looked to Cherry, seeing that Forte was genuinely concerned for her, he had never seen this side of Forte before. 

Adam smiled his thanks to Julian and looked to see Forte. "Um... How are you feeling?"

"I'm well, merci for your concern, Master..." Forte said softly, not exactly meeting his eyes due to the rough contact they were having with each other. 

"You seem soft on Cerise..."

Forte looked up then. "I really care about her, Master... Her parents back home are busier than ever... She needs a positive role model in her life and I help her around..."

Cherry sighed, she didn't want this to happen.

Forte made himself comfortable and decided to actually get some rest later tonight, but he would be better in no time by tomorrow. 

"Are you alright, Katie?" Adam thought he would check on the girl now.

Katie nodded softly, glad any bruises on her face were covered. "I'm sorry, I needed to stop Maestro's bleeding and I only had this dress... I know it's Belle's so I'm really sorry." she tells him softly.

"It's okay... I'm sure she would understand..." Adam coaxed. "That was very nice of you."

Katie smiled a tiny bit. She then glanced over at Avenant.

Adam looked to Avenant too. "What do we do about him?"

Katie politely declined the cup of tea. She sighed gently. "Nothing, he is my fiance." she says quietly.

"You're still going to marry him?" Adam sounded alarmed.

"Maestro was bleeding, Lumiere was unconscious... They could've been in serious danger if Avenant didn't help me help them." Katie says softly.

Adam sighed. "Well... As long as you're sure...." he then looked to the maestro. "Tell me, has he ever hurt Cerise or you for as long as you've known them?"

"Maestro? No, he hasn't, in fact he... Helped with something last night." Katie says softly. She glanced to gauge Avenant's temperment right then.

"Oh?" Adam asked her.

Avenant stared out the window to the village. Cherry kept a sharp eye on him in case he tried to be funny. 

Katie nodded. "Excuse me, I should go make sure Avenant is okay." she says softly.

"Alright..." Adam let her go. 

Forte looked to Cherry, deeply worried about her. Katie smiled a tiny bit. She then glanced over at Avenant. Mrs. Potts came with a cup of tea for everyone. She handed one to Forte. Cherry, who didn't really drink tea unless she had the flu or a cold, even took the tea she was offered.

"Thank you..." Forte nearly whispered to Mrs. Potts, accepting it.

Mrs. Potts smiled at Cherry, very gently. Cherry took small sips and whispered her thanks. Mrs. Potts stroked her hair once, before moving on to give Lumiere a cup. Cherry looked up to her a little wearily, but was able to crack a smile on her face to the kindly older woman. 

Lumiere rubbed his head. "I think tonight calls for an early night tonight..." he muttered, that bump really hit him hard.

Mrs. Potts handed him the tea. "Shall I get Cogsworth or someone to keep an eye on you, dear?" She asks.

"I appreciate it, Mrs. Potts..." Lumiere voiced his gratitude.

Mrs. Potts nodded, smiling softly.

Avenant kept staring out the window, he feels a little crestfallen.

"Are you okay?" Katie asks softly.

Avenant sighed, then had an amused smile. "Just thinking... Even if it's a dangerous past time."

Katie smiled a tiny bit. That was a bit funny. "Thinking of what?" She asks quietly.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt everyone..." Avenant admitted apology. "I... I just wanted the others in the village to like me... I've been in love, I wanted to be like my brother... He stole every woman's heart... Even the one I truly loved and desired, until her sisters told her about my brother... Then I was just left alone in the shadows... I was no longer important... No longer needed... I thought if I ruined Belle and Adam, the others would finally appreciate me and know who I am, but I have an even worse reputation than LeFou."

"I wasn't a big fan of him..." Katie says, as she absently looked out of the window too.

"Her name was Paula..." Avenant sighed about the one who got away. "Her sisters were into Gaston and she was into me for a while until she decided to find out who he was... She then followed her sisters and fell in love with him too, though we all know, Gaston was more interested in Belle."

Katie looked out of the window still, her hands crossed too. "Yes... but Belle ended up with someone loyal, someone she truly loves." she tells him.

"She really deserved better than my brother..." Avenant seemed to be mentally changing now. 

Fife came with Angelique, temporarily breaking up their conversation.

"Excuse me, but we were worried about you, Katie." Fife spoke to the woman. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, oui... Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone." Katie says softly. She offered a tiny smile.

"You look better zhan I zhought you did..." Angelique sounded relieved. "I zhought maybe you were zhe one bleeding..."

Fife held her with a smile. "She's okay."

"Are you two together?" Avenant asked.

This made the two blush suddenly.

"You could say zhat..." Angelique said softly.

Katie smiled happily, though a little subdued. She hugged them both.

"You're not going to hurt us, are you?" Fife was wary of Avenant.

"You know... I don't think I will..." Avenant said softly. "I should go..."

Katie let them go. "I'm going to need a change of clothes first." she says softly.

"Understood..." Fife let her go.

Cherry took another sip of her tea and looked up to Katie. Katie looked at her friend and offered a small sad smile. She then went to get her normal clothes on. Mrs. Potts looked over. Cherry frowned, she could sense some sadness from the smile. 

"How are you, Cerise?" Forte asked.

Adam looked to see that the composer and the younger growing girl got along pretty well. Maybe something in him changed after his mysterious disappearance and he was wrong to judge the former composer of the castle so quickly.

"I'll be okay..." Cherry said to him softly, she didn't seem so sore right now. "Are you well?"

"How are you feeling... Down there?" Forte asked.

"Still a little sore, but I can walk now..." Cherry said to him.

Adam felt wrong, when the time would be right, he would give the man his forgiveness and blessing.

Katie came back to them once changing. She looked up at Avenant. "Can I go say 'see you later' to my friends?" She asks.

Avenant glanced to Katie. "If you want to."

Katie went over and hugged the three first. She then went over and apologized to and hugged Lumiere.

"Be careful, okay?" Forte advised the girl.

"I promise," she says softly. She then looked at Cherry. "I know what I'm doing." she says quietly and gave her one last hug for now.

"Okay..." Cherry sighed, allowing her to go. 

Avenant watched Katie, though he actually seemed patient this time. He was a little nervous about going to the village after he made a promise to avenge Gaston for those who still missed him, those were the ones who didn't come to the Christmas party last night. Katie went over to Avenant after saying goodbye for now to everyone. She waited for him to make the first move.

"Ready to go then?" Avenant asked, not even questioning her attire.

Katie nodded. "Yes." she says softly.

"Come along then..." Avenant said, walking with Katie out the front doors.

"Maestro, I'm worried..." Cherry said softly.

"It's okay, Cerise, Katie wouldn't do this without you if she knew it was unsafe." Forte tried to soothe her.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie went along by his side. She scowled at the snow though.

Avenant chuckled, not mocking her though. "I'm not too fond of snow either. Always a lot of fun as a kid, but now just freezing and wet junk that gives me a cold."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't let that happen, now should we?" Avenant said gently, though still slightly firmly.

"Not unless you want me complaining more of the snow." Katie mumbles, though more amused than 'digging'.

"Don't worry, we're almost there..." Avenant coaxed as they left the castle grounds, passing the snow-covered pine trees.

Katie clung to his arm so not to fall.

It took a little longer than anticipated so Katie wouldn't fall, but they made it into the village. Many of the villagers were happily celebrating the happy holiday together. There were the three blonde triplets, going around together. Katie looked around. She saw the triplets and then glanced at Avenant.

Avenant saw the triplet he liked and blushed a little, looking distant. The three sisters walked together, the one in green looked back to him, making Avenant look away quickly. Katie realized this was the girl Avenant loved. She looked down, so as to try to not have attention being brought to her. The other triplets noticed him.

"Look, everyone, Avenant's returned!" the triplet in red pointed.

Katie blinked. Many people who were about, looked.

"Erm yes..." Avenant said, firmly holding Katie. "And this lady has been held prisoner."

Katie looked up at him, surprised. 'What?!' She thinks.

The women about looked sympathetic at her.

"I rescued her," Avenant continued. "I will also give her the option if she wants to keep me or not."

Katie was dumbstruck. How come he was lying? The green clad triplet walked over as her sisters seemed to be fawning over him.

"Paula..." Avenant greeted her.

Paula looked to Katie and the man. "I didn't realize you were seeing somebody..." 

Katie bit her lip softly. She remained quiet for now though.

"That is, if she wants me to..." Avenant looked down to Katie. 

Paula looked to Katie, curiously. "Is that true?"

Katie nodded softly. He was her fiance now, even if it was something that had been forced.

"Well... I'm happy for you..." Paula said, a little distantly.

"Paula, are you alright?" Avenant asked her.

"I'm fine..." Paula stared at the ground now. "Why don't you come to the tavern later tonight so we can all celebrate your engagement?" 

Katie kept quiet, allowing Avenant to decide. Had it been with anyone else she would've jibed at him a little.

"When?" Avenant asked.

"Maybe for dinner?" Paula gave a shrug. "But you might wanna come early, you know how winter puts the sun to bed so early..." she chuckled bashfully.

"Erm... Alright..." Avenant accepted her invitation.

Paula nodded her head. "See you two there then..." she said before going to her sisters who still mourned the loss of Gaston, but seemed to be drooling over him now, considering her to be lucky to have talked with him. 

Katie waited until Paula and her sisters were out of earshot. "Why'd you lie about rescuing me?" She asks in a whisper, so not to alert anyone, plus it hid the fact she wasn't actually too angry, but more curious.

"I told you, no one gets attention like Gaston," Avenant frowned as he explained. "It was a little white lie..." 

Katie gave a gentle sigh. "You don't need to lie, in fact, they'd be happy as it seems you got a lot of revenge on the castle." she says quietly.

Avenant made a small unsure face. Katie looked at the man, a little warily.

The man looked at her then Avenant. "So you rescued her?" He asks, sounding calm.

Avenant tried to resemble his brother in strength and authority. "Um... Oui. Oui, I have..."

Katie tried to keep her anger at bay at the man.

The man nodded. "Me and the others will get you a drink in the tavern..." he says.

"Really...?" Avenant sounded pleased.

Katie bit her lip a little.

"Oui." the man says.

"I'd appreciate that..." Avenant grinned at the invitation.

"Well, you better take your girl home, and if she gives you trouble, you know what to do." the man says.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

Avenant knew what he meant by that, but he wasn't going to do that. "Right... Catch you at the tavern then." he replied, trying to sound bold and noble. 

The man nodded and went off. Katie looked up at Avenant, confused.

"Let's get back..." Avenant said to her softly.

"Oui." Katie says quietly, she let Avenant take her along.

Avenant and Katie then went off, again, being very careful not to make her slip or fall in the snow. "I'm sorry I lied... I guess being around Paula just got me worked up..."

"It's okay... I know you still love her..." Katie says softly.

Avenant frowned, feeling guilty once he realized what he had done. "I won't hurt you once we get back." he assured her.

Katie nodded and offered a tiny smile, letting him take her along. Avenant took Katie along. Katie looked around slightly as they walked. Avenant made sure to keep careful. They would get there in no time and no worries.

Soon they arrived at Avenant's house. Katie looked surprised.

"Make yourself at home." Avenant calmly said to her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Maestro, I'm worried again..." Cherry said as she sat on the bed Forte was lying down on. "Not just about Katie, but... What if I'm going to have a baby? I know nothing about being a mother!"

"You will be... and I will help if you want me to, Cerise." Forte tells her, quietly.

"Oh, I don't wanna make you..." Cherry looked back at the older man. "Do you have any parenting experience?"

"Sort of," Forte gave a small shrug. "Of course, you know, I never married or had any of my own children... I've always wanted some, but never had the time to raise my own child. I looked after my niece before her untimely demise, and of course, I looked after you." he added the last part with a small chuckle.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, then looked back at him. "W-Would you like to become my child's foster father...?"

Forte looked surprised.

"I-If you want to that is..." Cherry said softly. "It's a big responsibility... But... My baby, if I have one, will need a father... Maestro Forte, will you father my baby?" she asked, she never thought she would ask him that in her life.

Forte took just a moment to think then nodded slowly, and stroked her cheek slightly with his fingers.

Cherry didn't want him to feel bad about this, but she couldn't help but flinch due to how cold his skin was against hers, but she didn't mind as much this time. She looked down to herself, then to him. "Do you really think I'm beautiful? I mean, no one in my school thinks I am... I have no boyfriend or significant other..."

Forte nodded. "Yes I do, Cerise." he says quietly.

Cherry looked down at him, holding herself, she really wondered if she was truly pregnant or not.

"You won't know for a couple of months, Cerise, until the symptoms show." Forte says quietly.

Cherry lay down beside him, wanting some warmth and comfort, even if before, Forte would be the last person she would go to for that sort of thing, but now, she felt very close with him. "Merci, Maestro..." she whispered, knowing that he liked it when she spoke French, he even found it cute at times.

Forte gave a bit of a smile and carefully wrapped an arm around her. He was careful of his wound, it would heal quicker than a normal person's, but it could still get reopened if not careful. Cherry was unknowingly and instantly fell asleep next to him. Forte smiled a little more then set to resting, not sleeping though.

Cherry seemed to nuzzle Forte here and there in her light slumber. Fife saw this and walked down the hall, he had a feeling about those two. Forte stroked her hair. Cherry quietly whimpered, but wasn't upset.

Katie make sure her shoes were cleared so there was no snow. She took a look around this first room. Avenant had the courtesy to wipe the wet snow off his boots before going into his own home as he let Katie inside. 

"Now, do you have anything in for lunch?" She asks him, quietly.

"I actually have this chicken soup I like to make around the cold season," Avenant suggested. "I could make you some." 

"I was thinking of maybe cooking lunch... I just need ingredients." Katie tells him.

"Plenty of ingredients in the cupboards." Avenant said, gesturing to the cupboards. 

Katie went to the cupboards and looked through. She pulled out the ingredients to make a chicken and potato pie. She set to work.

Avenant watched the woman work. "You want help?" he offered.

"Can you just make sure there is enough firewood in the wood-burner?" She asks softly, distracted by cooking.

"Yes, ma'am." Avenant agreed, then went to check the fireplace for her.

Katie hummed quietly as she made the pie. She couldn't help but get focused on the task.

Adam made sure Forte and Cherry were well, he should apologize to the maestro once he would get the chance. After all, almost everybody else had forgiven him. Forte looked over to Adam. Adam met his gaze and gave the best friendly smile he could offer and gave a small wave. 

Forte quietly nodded, keeping still as possible to not wake Cherry. Adam made a gesture about maybe talking with him later. Cherry kept snoozing. Forte gave another nod. Adam then went off, perhaps he could trust the man again. Angelique had Chip as her little helper as she was going to take down certain decorations that were around for the guests last night.

Avenant came back in. "You're good..." he asked, hopefully loud enough for her to hear him.

"Oui." Katie agrees. She made the base, the filling, and the top.

"Merci." Avenant thanked her.

"No problem..." Katie says softly. She put the pie into the wood-burner. And dusted her hands off.

Avenant watched her cook in interest.

Katie looked at him. "Is there anything else that needs doing?" She asks.

"When it's not snowing for a change, I'll do my laundry outside..." Avenant chuckled.

Katie found the kettle and put some water in it. She then went to boil the water and also put some cold water in a basin. "I'll need your dirty clothes." she tells him. She may have had her hand forced, but she would at least play the part she was now in.

"You really don't have to do this." Avenant said before he went to get her clothes, she was like a little wife that his brother always dreamed of having, only he wasn't demanding her to cook and clean for him and bear his future children.

As if on his train of thought, she frowned softly. She listened out for the kettle though as she got the soap. Avenant went to collect his dirty clothes for her. Katie nodded her thanks and put the clothes into the cold water. She heard the kettle boiling and fetched it, carefully pouring it into the basin with the clothes.

After a while the clothes had all been washed and were hanging in a back room where they would dry. And Katie carefully pulled the pie out of the wood-burner. She set it on the table and then asked Avenant to fetch some things to eat it with.

"You want anything special?" Avenant asked, not seeming as big, bad, and scary as he once appeared to be. He hoped he wasn't going soft on the modern aged young woman.

"Plates and cutlery please." Katie requests trying not to be harsh sounding in her request. Sometimes her requests could sound like orders, even though they were only requests.

Avenant nodded and went to get those very things for their lunch. Katie used a dish drying towel, clean one, to cool down the pie just enough so it could be eaten. Avenant set the table as Katie dashed around, seeming to be like her very own wonder woman. Katie soon stopped as she was ready to serve it up. She carefully used a knife to cut a slice for Avenant first.

Avenant waited, he didn't really have anything to say. When the food was served though, he would thank her of course. Katie put a slice on his plate and put a slice on her own plate. She then waited for Avenant to try it first.

Avenant took his fork and took a tiny piece off, he wanted to try it first before he would normally eat it. He took a bite of it and slowly chewed it and wiped his mouth briefly and he actually had a smile. "Not bad."

Katie smiled a little then started to eat herself. She concentrated on not messing up her clothes with any accidental drops of food. Avenant then ate with Katie in small silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Cherry hugged her pillow as she kept sleeping and had tears streaming down her face. She must have been having a nightmare. Forte gently tried to wake Cherry up. Cherry whimpered, but her eyes blinked rapidly and she looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay, Cerise?" Forte asks, sitting up carefully.

Cherry sniffled and shook a little. "F-F-Fine..."

Forte looked at her, not believing she was fine.

Cherry sat up and wiped her eyes as she looked a little miserable and shook up. "I had a bad dream,..." she admitted, she didn't want to tell him, because when she was younger and she had a bad dream around here, it would mostly be because of him. 

"What was it about?" Forte asks.

Cherry looked a little miserable, but she would tell him. "I dreamt that... Somehow... Gaston came back to life and he was going to hurt all of us..."

"He is dead though, no one in their right mind would bring him back." he soothes.

Cherry couldn't help but glance at him when he said that. That's exactly what they all told her about him before the curse was broken, but she decided to not to say that to him. "Maybe you're right..." 

Forte stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

Cherry wiped her eyes from the stressful tears bonded from her nightmare. "That was the freakiest dream I've had in years..."

Forte wrapped his arms around her carefully. Cherry wasn't one for comfort with Forte, but she allowed it to happen just this once. Forte gently stroked her hair too.

"I don't say this to you often... But... I'm glad you're here..." Cherry whispered in his hold, feeling so damaged and alone right now.

Forte kept quiet, but held her to make her feel safer and secure. Cherry quietly held him back, trying to calm herself down. 

The Enchantress was in her beggar disguise, going through the town. She needed some supplies.

Paula was with her sisters and they were crying again. "What's wrong now?" she asked them, trying to be nice.

The beggar woman came closer, curious. Claudia and Laura were crying, it may have been a year since Gaston died and was defeated by the beastly Prince Adam, but they weren't over it when she was. Paula sighed, she decided to let them alone and she walked out of their home, she wanted to help her sisters, but it was a little annoying when they would carry on like this.

"Excuse me, my dear... I overheard crying... Is everything alright?" The Enchantress asks, still in disguise.

Paula didn't often talk with people she didn't know unless she was with her sisters, but she answered. "It's my sisters... We... Lost someone last year... And they're not quite over it..."

"Oh~?" the Enchantress asks, intrigued.

Paula nodded. "Gaston..."

"I see..." The Enchantress murmurs.

"My sisters kinda made me like him..." Paula explained. "I'm not in love with him though... I never really was... I kinda played along so they would leave me alone."

"Tell me more, my dear." the Enchantress says.

"Well... I'm actually in love... But... With someone else..." Paula looked to the disguised enchantress's eyes. "But... He's 'saved' another woman..."

"And you want this fellow back?" The Enchantress asks, sounding sympathetic, patting the girl's hand with her currently wrinkly one.

Paula's copper eyes seemed to fill with tears. "I think so..." she said, softly and a little shaky.

"What if there was a way to do that? Would you accept no matter the cost?" The Enchantress asks. Yes, she usually punished bad people, but she was bitter about one of her curses actually getting removed.

Paula looked curious. "But... How?"

"If you agree, there is a way to allow you to be with your love and to bring someone back... Though the price wouldn't be yours to pay... Would you still accept?" The Enchantress wonders.

Paula was a little stumped with what to think about that, but she decided to trust this woman, she seemed haggard, but pleasant. "I think so..." she managed to say.

The Enchantress held out a hand and a rose appeared, this one yellow, almost matching Paula's hair, though the tips were as red as Gaston's shirt. "Say the name of your love, and the name of the one to be brought back." she says.

Paula's eyes fluttered at the roses offered. She took a deep breath, shaking a little. "I would like Avenant and Gaston... Please..."

The Enchantress handed her the rose, and her disguise melted, revealing her true self but only to the girl. "As soon as I have gone, the one lost will be in my place, inform him of your plan and it will be set in motion." she tells the girl.

Paula was a bit surprised by the transformation, seeing that this 'old woman' was actually a beautiful enchanting woman as she took the rose that could rival her golden hair. "What shall I do?"

"Just inform the one who was lost that you want your love back, and then work to get the one you love back... The price will be taken at the time it does, no sooner, no later." the Enchantress says. She then disappeared in a golden light, a familiar figure left behind in the place she had been.

Paula flinched a little and looked away from her vanishing act as she held the rose like a treasure. She then looked back and saw the Enchantress was gone now. "Well, I guess I better get going..." she said quietly to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Katie had finished eating and waited until Avenant would have his fill. Avenant finished and put his silverware down, wiping his mouth. 

"Finished?" She asks Avenant softly.

"Yes... Merci..." Avenant made sure his face was all clean before he put his napkin down on the plate. 

Katie nodded and took the dirty, but empty plates and cutlery away. She then started to wash them.

"You did good, Katie..." Avenant had a small chuckle.

Katie offered a small smile. Paula wasn't sure what to make of Katie, but she did look visibly jealous in her eyes. Katie washed the dishes and then dried them and put them away. She didn't notice Paula.

Forte was comforting Cherry still. Cherry fell asleep again, she kind of wanted to go home right now. But of course, she would never leave without Katie. Forte was thinking as he held her.

Fife walked by to check on the two. Forte looked up at Fife.

"Are you guys okay?" Fife asked, a little nervous and worried about the two of them.

Forte hushed him, though not harshly. He then nodded. Fife blinked from the hushing, feeling a little bit of old times, but respected his wishes. He then gave a small smile and looked glad that things were okay so far. Cherry unknowingly nuzzled with the court composer as she wanted some sort of comfort. Forte held her a little closer.

Fife could see that Forte seemed more attached to 'Cerise' than everybody else was. He quietly left though, giving the two some privacy. Forte watched him go. He then settled down to rest until they needed to get up. Cherry shifted slightly, but didn't open her eyes once.

Later that day Katie was sorting out her hair to not embarrass Avenant when they would go to the bar. Paula overheard them about going to the tavern and decided to go over there in advance. Avenant wasn't doing a whole lot, but he did make sure he looked at least appropriate enough to go with Katie. Katie nodded as she checked in the mirror, at least now she didn't look a mess with her hair.

"Where are you from anyway?" Avenant asked. "I've never seen you before..."

"I'm from England." Katie tells him, seeing no harm in that. He didn't need to know she was from another time.

"Ah..." Avenant gave a small nod. "Do you drink tea all the time?" he couldn't help but ask, believing in stereotypes, but didn't think any less of her.

"Not really... Unless it's fruit teas... The only way I like any real fruit flavors." Katie smiled a little.

Avenant had a small laugh in amusement. "I see..."

Katie came over. "I'm ready." she says gently.

Avenant looked to her and had a small smile after he slicked his hair down. "Hope you'll be on your best behavior."

Katie showed a smile to show what she said next was a joke. "No promises." she says.

Avenant rolled his eyes, but put up with it. "Very well... Let's get going, now bundle up, it's a little chilly." he then advised.

Katie borrowed a cloak and went out to the Tavern with him. Avenant linked arms with Katie and they were off to the tavern.

Surprisingly enough, there seemed to be joy in the place with ruckus laughter. Katie blinked a little, but shrugged at the raucous laughter. The man from earlier was talking to his friends. Avenant wondered what all the fuss was, but came in with Katie.

Cherry lay still in the bed, lying on her back with her arms crossed like a stereotypical vampire. Her eyes flashed open and her eyes darted along. "Something is wrong..." she whispered deathly quiet and serious. Like something triggered her young mind.

Forte opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Something is wrong..." Cherry repeated, seeming a bit shaky.

"What?" Forte asks.

"I'm telling you..." Cherry looked into his eyes, being serious, she never looked into his eyes, in fact, she didn't give him much eye contact whenever they would meet. "Gaston's back... Someone brought him back..."

Cherry was a bit shaky, fearing the worst. Gaston may not had known her that well like Belle or Adam, but she was sure them meeting again could not be a good thing. Forte carefully got out of the bed, careful of his injury.

"M-Maestro...?" Cherry's eyes were lazily opening and closing while she lay in the bed, that often happened if she woke up from a heart-pounding, spine-chilling, and skin tingling nightmare.

"Are we not going to tell the others?" Forte reminds gently for her.

Cherry still slowly blinked from her nightmare. "I'm scared..." she whispered.

"I know Cerise, but we have to tell the others." Forte says as gently as he could.

Cherry understood, she then decided to maybe go with him. Forte helped Cherry up and offered his hand.

Cherry wiped her eyes, trying to keep a tight grip on his hand, but not in a way to hurt him, but she shuddered slightly. "Ooh... You're so cold..."

"I cannot help my body temperature." Forte tells her, though just stating a fact.

Cherry accepted it and went with him, staying close to him. "I didn't know you cared about me this much..."

Forte didn't look at her, but did answer. "Well... You deserve it." he says quietly, meaning about the caring.

Cherry looked up at him, her eyes seemed to twinkle to him. Was he that kind and caring to her for a reason, she wanted to know why, but they had to tell everyone their warning.

Katie looked curious. Avenant walked in with Katie and opened the doors so they could probably join in on the fun. Paula was hiding behind a closed door in the back corner and she glanced to see if Katie and Avenant had come yet or not. Katie glanced around.

"Hey, it's Avenant and his fiancee." the guy who had approached earlier announced.

The others looked over, seeing Avenant and the girl he had 'rescued'. Paula stayed hidden as the others gave cheers for Avenant, this was what he wanted, wasn't it? 

"Why don't we buy him a drink!" The man grins.

Katie looked nervous. Avenant smiled softly. 

"Here, here!" one of the other patrons cheered.

"The girl can go and sit down while we get you that drink." the man grins.

Katie blinked again, but gave a small smile. Maybe that would be best.

Avenant gave a laugh like any of the other men and got a drink. "You wait here, my little dear..." he told Katie, trying to sound strong in authority.

The man took Avenant to the counter and he and the others in the group got him a drink. Katie sat down at the closest table. After all she had been told to sit down by the man too. Avenant felt appreciated for once.

Paula hid behind the door and shut it and took a small deep breath. "Well, I guess this is it..." she quietly told herself. 

Katie looked around the tavern from where she sat. It was all like a typical day, only after the holidays, so talk wasn't as vulgar due to the holidays usually distracting people and keeping them in a chipper mood. Paula was going to surprise them all though, she wasn't sure if it would be good or bad though, but either way, the people had to know. Katie drew patterns with her fingers on the table.

Paula still seemed to had been hiding, but she looked back at the dark figure that was with her. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." the figure with a very familiar voice replied. "Now, how much have I missed?"

"I think you should see yourself..." Paula said as she was coming out with the person she had wanted to bring back with help from that 'beggar woman'. 

Katie looked over at Avenant and the other men. The men were good naturedly teasing him.

Paula wondered when would be a good time to see everybody, she then took a deep breath and looked to her 'guest'. "Come along now..." She went out the door first, with this familiar stranger following her, she looked around, but she did spot Katie, she had to have been here with Avenant, why would she come alone?

Katie couldn't help the small, actually peaceful, smile on her face. He may have been bad, but it was nice to see that he was finally being accepted. Avenant was having a good time, until the crowd went silent. It was stunned silence and everybody turned slightly.

Paula came with a mysterious, yet familiar guest. "Everybody... You remember Gaston, don't you?"

Katie looked over, her face paling slightly. Avenant was very shocked to see his brother back. But how? Katie bit her lip. How could he be alive? The others looked a bit shocked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Maestro, Cerise, why are you up?" Angelique sounded alarmed. "You should be in bed, getting zome rest!"

"We need to speak to everyone." Forte tells her.

"What is wrong?" Angelique sounded worried now.

"It's a long story..." Cherry said softly and urgently.

"So please, help us round everyone so we can tell them all." Forte requests.

"So please, help us round everyone so we can tell them all." Forte requests.

"Very well..." Angelique agreed. "Cerise, are you well?"

"Not the best time of my life..." Cherry mumbled as she felt more miserable than usual.

Forte held her hand still. Cherry felt attached to him and even clung to him. Angelique helped them to the nearest resident. Forte requested they come along. Mrs. Potts nodded, and went to find a few others though.

Cherry looked paler than Forte, which sounded very disturbing and critical, but she held onto him. Angelique found Fife and told him and to spread the word all through the castle. She then went off to find anyone else as Fife stood there after she left. He looked to his mentor and Cherry, but then went off, he had a feeling about those two. Forte watched them go.

Cherry flopped against Forte and held him, starting to sniffle and cry again, this felt like a true nightmare come true. Forte carefully hugged her.

Adam came over to the two. "I just heard... Please tell me it's not true..."

Forte looked serious. "I'm afraid it is." he says.

"This isn't good..." Adam looked unwell now. "How are you sure?"

"Cerise had a dream about it, and I can tell that even though it was a dream, it was real..." Forte says.

"I see..." Adam remarked softly.

"I don't understand... How could my dream even know...?" Cherry said softly. "I don't have superpowers..."

"You don't have to have superpowers." Forte says quietly.

Cherry looked into his eyes.

"You two should really get back to bed..." Adam advised, worried about them.

"We need to tell everyone." Forte says, denying about going back to bed.

Adam was worried for them, but he understood. "We'll tell everyone..."

Forte nodded.

Adam looked to Cherry. "She looks really bad... She looks as pale as you..."

"But you can still see me..." Cherry weakly joked due to how pale Forte already was.

Forte looked down at her, examining her face carefully.

Cherry looked very dizzy and her eyes were widened slightly. This meant that she was about to faint and couldn't respond very well, but she would hear her name, anything else would sound like she was underwater.

Forte managed to lift her up and looked at Adam. "Will you inform everyone... Master?" He asks.

Cherry didn't respond, her eyes were shut now, but her head seemed to hang low.

"Yes, I will... You two take care..." Adam replied and went off to tell anyone he could about this. Who knew how Belle would take it?

Gaston laughed. "Yes... It's a very long story..." he then noticed Katie. "Well, hello there... You must be new in town..."

Katie nodded curtly. He, she could be cold with.

"Where'd you come from then?" Gaston patted Katie on the head, not caring it caused some sort of discomfort. 

Katie ducked from under his hand. "Originally England." she says, her voice a bit cold.

"You know the rules there, right?" Gaston mocked her slightly. "Speak when spoken to?" 

This made some of the men laugh. Paula played with the rose as she sort of blended in with the others.

"Only if the one being spoken to is worthy." Katie says, her face with a fake charming grin.

"Oh, you must know that I am worthy..." Gaston glared down to her, looking like he might hurt her, but he didn't then.

Katie quietly scoffed. She looked over at Avenant. Avenant tried to avoid any sort of contact with his long dead brother.

"Gaston, if ya didn't die, then what happened to ya after you fell?" one of the barmen asked.

Gaston wasn't exactly sure what or how to answer that. Katie wanted to go over and to get away from Gaston, but she had to be good. Gaston just rolled his eyes to her for now and joined the others. Paula did her best to stay quiet since no one was talking to her, she might face painful consequences if she spoke out of turn. 

Katie stuck her tongue out at Gaston as he walked away. 'Baka.' she thinks.

Gaston saw his younger brother and started to have some 'fun' with him. Katie looked at Paula then at the group of men.

"What did you think of the girl you saw, she's Ave's fiancee." the man grinned.

"Seems like pickin' the best women runs in the family." another man chuckled.

Gaston always just had to have someone better than everybody else, even though Paula's sisters were practically throwing themselves at him, he was more interested in Belle. Then again, it was all part of being a man, he wasn't going to let 'Little Ave' take Katie though, he should have her instead. Katie heard them talking about her and blushed. She looked out of the window.

Paula decided to have a seat next to her while Gaston thought about Katie and caught up with the other men he had known as his best friends and had always looked up to him. Katie blinked and turned her attention to Paula. Paula fiddled with the rose, visibly cringing as the men had such loud and boisterous laughter. Katie glanced over and scowled at Gaston.

Avenant looked to his brother, then noticed something. "Where did you get that rose?"

Gaston looked to see he had one, he didn't know where it came from himself, but he decided to make something up that would win the others' attention and admiration. "It's for a lovely lady... You wouldn't understand."

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl~?" The man grins.

Katie had to get up to the men and whispered that she was just popping to the bathroom a moment, just to Avenant though. She then headed off towards it. Gaston watched Katie go, he had desired Belle before, but he now seemed more interested with her, mostly because Avenant had found her first and he could care less about his younger brother's feelings. Katie did her business and even managed to wash her hands with clean water. She came out, just finishing drying her hands on the sides of her skirt. Paula and Avenant were sitting close to each other, but not speaking with the other.

"Hello, little lady." Gaston greeted Katie once she came out to the main room.

Katie blinked, looking up at him. "Au Revoir." she scoffs, frowning and trying to get past.

Gaston grabbed her arm. "It would be wise not to ignore me, little lady."

Katie tried to tug free. "I said 'Au Revoir', monsieur... Now release me." she says, her eyes narrowing.

"No, I don't think I will..." Gaston growled, tightening his grip.

Paula and Avenant looked to see them, it didn't look good from their angle and it couldn't be any better if they were closer.

"Let go!" Katie says, her voice sharp and icy. Luckily it hid the pain of how he tightened his grip.

A few of the others looked to see Gaston and Katie.

"No... I think I'll stick around you instead." Gaston laughed a little.

Katie clenched her fist and tried to punch him. Unladylike yes, but this was honor at stake. "I'm engaged to your brother!" She scowled.

Gaston narrowed his eyes to her rejection, he never did take rejection well. "Don't they tell you in your 'Jolly Old London'?" He glared as he didn't leave her alone. "I'm older and that means I get married first."

Katie's fist met with his face. "Well I am not from London!" She growls.

"England, London, same thing." Gaston rolled his icy blue eyes slightly.

Katie looked slightly more wide eyed. Her punch hadn't affected him. "Not the same thing." she sneers and once again tried to get free.

"Come now..." Gaston wouldn't let her go. "Avenant doesn't deserve you..."

Avenant overheard that and he set a glare to his brother. Paula looked slightly angered as well, what did her sisters see in that oaf? She was just glad that she wasn't as brainless as they were.

"He deserves better than you do." Katie says. She stamped on his foot.

Gaston actually did flinch from that foot stomping and let her go as he was in pain right now. Katie walked quickly away and headed towards Avenant. Gaston glared at Katie as she left, he wasn't going to let her get away with that. He stumbled a bit, but he followed her again and grabbed her arm again.

"Let her go!" Avenant demanded to his brother.

"No, she must pay for the consequences of her actions!" Gaston glared back.

Katie stumbled as his grabbing her arm, made her suddenly stop.

Gaston had an evil smirk. "It's over, girl... You're comin' with me..."

Paula didn't like the sight of this at all, she didn't imagine this would happen. Katie tried slapping him this time, her knuckles still aching a little from before. Gaston flinched from the slap, he never actually had been slapped by a woman before.

"Katie..." Avenant went to get her and take her out of here.

Katie turned to face Avenant, ready to return with him. Avenant took Katie, though gently and took her out of the tavern. Paula wasn't sure what else to do, but she left herself also leave the place.

"I'll be back for you, little English girl..." Gaston growled as he tried to recover from the slap. "Just you wait!"

Katie looked down at the ground as he walked her out of there. "I'm sorry I caused a scene." she says softly.

"It's okay, you had to do what you had to do..." Avenant coaxed. "You had to get out of there anyway."

Paula stood afar from them, but she had an idea about running away from home and maybe joining them wherever they would go. Katie sensed Paula's gaze and gestured for her to come over. Avenant kept his hold on Katie, mostly because of the 'foul snow'. Paula blinked as Katie noticed her, she couldn't ignore her now and just walk away, but she came over.

Katie gave a small smile to Paula. "We haven't had the chance to meet properly yet, I'm Katie... And yes, I know who you are." she tells her softly.

Paula blinked, she smiled back, hoping she could trust this girl. "Bonjour Katie..."

Avenant had a small smile to the girls, he hoped this was going to work out well for everyone.

"May she come with us, I would like to talk with her," she asks Avenant, then at Paula. "If it is okay, would you mind coming so we can talk?" She asks.

Avenant and Paula both looked interested in Katie's invitation.

"I wouldn't mind at all..." Paula said with a small smile. "If you won't mind..." she then looked to Avenant.

Avenant gave a small smile and decided to allow it. "Very well." he accepted.

Katie smiled happily.

"Where are we going?" Paula asked.

Avenant looked to Katie. "I was thinking we could just go back to the castle, but if you wanna come back to my place..." 

Paula looked interested in going to a castle, but she didn't speak up, she wanted to let Katie make her decision of which she would feel more comfortable with. What kind of guest would she be if she butted in like that?

"Well, I'd like to talk to Paula first... Then we can... If that is okay." Katie says softly.

Avenant gave a nod. "Okay... Girl Talk... Talk about... Whatever you girls like, I guess..." he shrugged, he didn't understand women like most men in his time, but he had a better respect for them.

Paula looked to Katie, a little hopeful. Were they going to become friends?

Belle was sewing. Adam found Belle, seeing she was doing just fine, he hated that he would have to tell her this news, but he had no choice. He knocked though before going to her so he wouldn't alarm her or disturb her too quickly. Belle looked up, and smiled. From his distance away she didn't see anything wrong.

Adam came to her. "Afternoon, Belle..." he greeted a little softly and slight warning in his tone.

Belle looked at him, giving a small frown as she heard the warning.

"I'm not sure how it happened... But Gaston is back..." Adam told his beloved. "Someone brought him back somehow." 

Belle looked at him for a long moment. Her face slowly paled.

"I'm sorry..." Adam said softly to her, coming a little bit closer.

Belle dropped her sewing and threw herself into his arms.

Adam expected that and held her tight, gently stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry, Belle..."

Belle wasn't crying, too shocked to do so right now.

"It's okay, Belle..." Adam whispered soothingly as he kept a hold on her. 

"What if he tries to hurt everyone... Especially you again?" Belle whispers.

"Don't worry, Belle... We'll make sure he won't..." Adam assured as he held Belle close to him for comfort and nurture. 

Belle hugged him gently.

"It's okay..." Adam whispered as he kept a firm hold on her, he could even feel a little worry like the baby could even tell this was not good.

Belle did start to look a little queasy. Even her baby could feel the stress.

"Oh my... Maybe you should lie down..." Adam got worried. 

Belle looked up at him. "I need a bucket." she says softly.

Adam was more than worried now, he helped her back into a sitting position and rushed out. 

Belle rubbed her stomach. "It's okay~" she tries siothing, trying not to be sick.

Adam found a nearby bucket usually used for mopping, but it was currently empty and he came back to give it to Belle. Belle threw up, but kept it as noiseless as possible. 

Adam winced every time she did.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Cogsworth asked.

"Not so good..." Adam frowned. "Belle's gotten so stressed, she's sick."

"Oh dear..."

Belle used a scrap of the cloth that wasn't going to be used and wiped her mouth, before dropping it into the bucket. Adam was a bit worried, he would step in for whenever he would be called.

"Sorry..." Belle says softly.

Adam frowned softly, he wasn't angry, he was just concerned and worried for her. Belle put the bucket down and stood up again. She did feel a bit better now.

"Belle, are you well now?" Adam asked, ignoring the unintentional rhyme.

Belle nodded.

Adam had a small smile, at least she wasn't sick anymore. "Belle, you may want to sit down..."

"No... I'm fine." Belle says softly.

"You sure?" Adam was worried.

Belle nodded.

"Would you like me to stay?" Adam offered.

Belle looked at him. "I'll come with you." she says.

"If you think you're well enough..." Adam drawled out.

Belle nodded. Adam gently kept close to her just in case she would need assistance and he left with her. Belle held Adam's hand as they walked. Adam had a small smile to her and walked along with her. Belle leaned slightly against him. 

Forte was just about healed up, but he decided to stay by Cherry's side as she continued to lie down in the bed, she was barely even moving and had very shallow breathing. He made sure she was comfortable though and wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again. He tried to wake her up, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Forte could still hear Cherry's heartbeat, but he just couldn't get her to wake up. She was either in a very deep sleep... Or worse... No, she couldn't be! She just couldn't be.... Could she? 

When they got to Avenant's, Katie took Paula into a next room. "First thing first... I would like to be your friend." she tells the girl softly.

Avenant let the girls have their privacy.

"You would?" Paula asked with a friendly smile, she still had the rose though.

Katie nodded. "Yes, I'd love that." she smiled.

Paula smiled back. "I never really had a friend before... It was always just me, Claudia and Laura... It was kind of boring... I wanted to be Belle's friend too, but... They just wouldn't accept it, they just thought she was crazy."

Katie gave a soft smile. "Well you could still become her friend too, and I'm glad you want to be my friend," she smiles. "Now... There is something something serious I'd like to discuss." she says gently.

Paula was a little nervous with how serious Katie became. "Y-Yes?"

Katie looked at her. "I know you like Avenant... And I know he likes you too..." she tells her.

Paula blushed, biting her lip. "Is it that obvious?" she finally asked, shuffling her feet as she kept the rose in her hold. "I always have... But my sisters got in the way... I just had to pretend to like Gaston like they did just to get them off my back... It's hard being different sometimes."

"I know that... but sometimes it's better to be different," she smiles. She took Paula's hand and looked at her. "I want you to know if you want him and he wants you... I won't stand in your ways." she says.

"Really?" Paula was a little surprised that Katie would just let her have Avenant like that. "Aren't you his fiancee?"

"Yes... But, I won't be the one to stand in the way of love." Katie tells her.

"You seem a lot sharper than most girls in the village..." Paula smiled at her thinking, she then felt grateful for becoming friends with Katie and her conditions. "I hate to split you up, but if you're sure..."

"As long as he is okay with it... Yes, I am sure." Katie tells her gently.

Paula stroked the back of her neck slightly. "Is he?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" Katie suggests, smiling.

"Oh... I-I don't know..." Paula seemed younger than Katie now. "I-I'm afraid of rejection..."

"You have to try... It's the only way you'll find out." Katie soothes. She stood up, pulling Paula up too.

Paula was a little nervous. "Sh-Should we...? I mean... What if he says no? He... He deserves better than me..."

"He loves you..." Katie says softly. She smiled and showed her she felt she, Paula, was worthy.

Paula wanted to believe that, she took a deep breath and went to speak with Avenant in private.

After several long moments, Paula and Avenant finally came back out, they were holding each other with small smiles and they were ready to head back to meet with Belle and Adam. Katie's advice had worked like a charm, for now anyway.

Katie looked at them a moment and gave a bright smile. "I'm so happy for you both." she smiles and hugged them.

Avenant and Paula smiled and hugged her back.


	18. Chapter 18

On the way to the castle, Avenant helped both girls, mostly Katie though since she hated slippery snow.

"I pass this place all the time... I never thought I'd actually be able to go into it..." Paula was excited about meeting royalty.

"Oh, it's lovely in there." Katie smiled. She felt lighter now she had got the two lovers together.

Paula was very excited, she had slight goosebumps, but from excitement. Gaston was very far away as they were going to the castle now. He knew just what to do, but he decided to wait a while before he would go to them, leave them in suspense and surprise them with his sneak attacks. Maybe this time would be easier.

Katie smiled even brighter once they reached the castle doors. Paula was amazed, it looked just as beautiful up close as did from afar. 

"Should we knock?" Avenant asked, unsure. 

"It'd be polite." Paula shrugged herself.

Katie took the door knocker and knocked in the door. Paula and Avenant stood by. 

Cogsworth got the door. "Happy Holi--" he greeted, but his eyes widened to who was there.

"Bonjour Cogsworth... May we please come in?" Katie asks, her smile softer.

Cogsworth was still a little nervous and frightened since Avenant was there, but he did as Katie said. Avenant allowed the ladies to go first and followed just after them. Paula looked around the castle with wonder and delight. She felt like she was just in a fairy tale. 

Forte was on his way downstairs, he looked behind a pillar he had grasped his arms over and saw that Katie and Avenant were together, but this time with a blonde-haired, green dressed woman. Since Katie was not in any sort of distress, he thought she was okay, but decided to come down anyway. Katie looked over, sensing Forte.

"Welcome..." Cogsworth greeted. "Um, madame, have we met before? You don't seem that familiar..."

"I live in a cottage back in the village with my sisters," Paula explained. "This place looks amazing."

Forte looked back over to Katie, then came downstairs slowly. Avenant glanced to Forte, but kept quiet, he hadn't been really nice to the older man and decided to keep his distance.

Katie looked between Forte and Cogsworth. "Is Prince Adam around?" She asks, slightly more serious.

"I saw him in the kitchen about tonight's dinner." Cogsworth informed.

Forte just shrugged his shoulders since he didn't know and let Cogsworth answer for him. Cogsworth then saw Paula was insatiably curious and decided to maybe show her around if Katie wanted to see the Master.

"Maestro... Would you care to join me?" Katie asks, needing to speak with him too. She smiled at Cogsworth. "Paula is Avenant's new fiancee, so maybe you could show them both?" She asks, smiling a little.

Forte blinked, rubbing his arm a little nervous, but surely agreed. "Very well..." he thought Paula looked a little familiar, but couldn't really place it.

Katie went off towards the kitchens with Forte. "Oh, how is Cherry?" She asks, her voice soft and laced with a bit of regret.

Forte looked a little nervous and overwhelmed like he had found out himself eariler. "Erm... She will be fine... I am hoping..."

"'You are hoping'?" Katie repeats but as a question.

"Well..." Forte rubbed his arm nervously. "She's kind of in a coma right now."

Katie stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and face pale. "What?" She asks softly.

"I think she is at least..." Forte said very softly. "She won't wake up..."

Katie paled more. "No... It's not true..." she says softly.

Forte took her hands. "I'm afraid it might be..."

Katie shook her head, pulling her hands away. "No... It's just a bad joke you're telling... My best friend and sister can't be in a coma." she says.

"I wish I were, Katie..." Forte said softly. "I'm worried she's stressed herself so much it's made her sick."

Katie, knowing where Cherry's room was, ran away from him to go and check for herself. She didn't believe it. Forte sighed, he knew she wouldn't have liked that news, so he hesitated in telling her.

Cherry's face was deathly pale and she was lying down in bed, she had her hands together and she was shallowly breathing and barely even moving. Katie went over to her and timidly took her wrist trying to feel for her pulse to check it. Cherry did in fact have a pulse, but it seemed to be slowing down somehow. Could she had been dying?

"No..." Katie whispers. She carefully put Cherry's hand back where it was. This couldn't be happening... She walked carefully out of the room, her face pale. She then started to run, dodging anyone she passed. She didn't know where she was heading, but she needed to get out of there, she would barely be alone to think if she stayed right then.

The others watched her go and tried calling for her, but she tuned them out as she escaped. 

"Poor girl..." Forte frowned.

Katie ran out, not bothering about a cloak or the fact she slipped in snow a lot. She ran out of the castle gates and right into the forest. She slipped a couple of times but with her forward momentum wasn't hurt other than a few tiny scrapes. Plus she got straight back up and continued running.

Forte released a sharp exhale and put his hands together a little. "Dear Lord..." he murmured, he had barely prayed and only did it in dire times of need. "Please have her be careful..."

Katie continued running. She only stopped when she needed to breathe. She held onto a tree trunk so not to fall. Her eyes were wide, but not really seeing anything. There were in fact wolves in the forest as she was near it, they quietly howled, but they didn't come anywhere near her, but their glowing golden eyes were intimidating, being wolves and all. Katie got her breath back and started to run again. She would until she found a safe place to sit and think.

A dark figure watched Katie as his rose glowed a rather hellish red, who else would it be? Forte sat in a chair next to the bed as he watched Cherry knocked out cold. The others would come see him and invite him to some things, but he didn't want to leave the girl since she was sick and wanted to be there for when she would wake up. Katie couldn't help but notice the glow, and stopped, looking in the direction of it.

The rose's glow shined into Katie's eyes, pulling her forward. Katie slowly walked towards the red glow. Her movements were slow, but precise as the red glow invaded her mind. Within a minute she was close to him, her eyes fixed on the rose with its glow. A few tears dripped down her cheeks, but she looked calm only due to the rose's power.

Gaston felt empowered that Katie was going to the rose and seemed to be hypnotized. Katie came to a stop, right by the side of where he was.

Mrs. Potts came into Cherry's room with tea for Forte.

"Thank you..." Forte told her softly, taking the cup.

"How is the poor dear?" Mrs. Potts asked softly.

"She won't wake up..." Forte said softly, looking to a very ill Cherry. "I can't lose her... I promised her parents I would take care of her..."

Mrs. Potts put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You just need to have hope." she says gently.

Forte watched Cherry, he was deeply worried for her. "I understand..." he gently stroked his finger over her cheek that had the beauty mark on it. "Please Cerise... Stay strong... And do wake up... If you wake up, I promise... I'll give you the best care and will do anything to make you happy... I don't just like you... I love you..."

Mrs. Potts left him to say what he needed in private. Forte sipped the tea, but at one point, he set the cup on the nightstand and held Cherry's hand. 

Cherry, though unconscious, seemed to wearily hold out her hand and squeezed his hand back, ignoring the coldness and the clamminess.

Gaston chuckled once he had Katie with him. "I got a proposition with you..." he said to her. 

"Yes?" Katie asked slowly, her voice monotonous right then though.

"You will help me get rid of Belle and that 'beast'..." Gaston demanded. "Also, you will take my hand in marriage."

Katie managed to glance to him instead of the rose. "I won't help you hurt anyone!" She says slowly still but her voice sharper.

"Excuse me!?" Gaston glared at her for that.

"I won't hurt anyone." Katie repeats. She took a step back.

"But I told you to!" Gaston demanded. Why wasn't the rose working? It was enchanted and supposed to bewitch her, was it not?

"And I said I wouldn't!" Katie retorts. Her voice stronger now she wasn't looking at the rose.

Gaston grabbed her and put her arm behind her back. He was very angry right now.

"Ah!" Katie gasps, wincing and had to step closer to him.

Gaston darkly smirked then. "Good... Now, if you won't help me, perhaps I should just get rid of any trace of you..." he threatened as he had a firm hold on her.

Katie tried stamping on his foot, it had worked last time. "If I go missing, they'll know it's you!" She huffs.

'Don't be hasty~ if you put her in a trance you can take her to your house and in an unknown place she may be more... inclined to accept part of your request~' the voice of the Enchantress told Gaston.

Gaston growled, but he could somehow hear the voice of the Enchantress. Her advice gave him an idea and he let her go. "You're right, girl... I was too rough." he faked being apologetic and actually held her in a more comforting support.

Katie blinked at the sudden change in attitude. She scowled up at him though.

"Why don't you come over?" Gaston invited, charmingly, but clearly wasn't sincere about it. "You seem like you don't have any place to go..."

"Actually, I do, I just wanted to be alone a little." Katie frowns. She wouldn't willingly go with him.

Gaston pretended to think about it for a moment. "Why don't you come with me anyway? I live far away from that castle..."

Katie shook her head.

'Put the rose in her hand~' the Enchantress whispers across Gaston's mind.

"Please..." Gaston forced himself to say, then handed the enchanted flower to Katie like a charming man would his dearly beloved.

Katie took it by reflex. Her face relaxed and so did her posture. Her eyes dimmed but she looked calm. She looked like she wouldn't fight him.

Gaston smirked, he seemed to have her in his power now. "Now, would you like to come over?" he then asked.

Katie silently nodded and allowed him to move her. Gaston smirked in victory, he actually gently took Katie and led her back to his place, but he hadn't changed like his foolish brother. Katie held the rose in her hand, walking along with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from Once Upon a Forest, i thought the song would be appropriate for the situation

Forte tucked Cherry further into her new bed and he turned his head when he heard the pitter-patter of feet walk into the room and saw it was, "Belle..."

"I heard about Cherry... Is she any better?" Belle asks softly.

Forte frowned as he looked back to the comatose girl. "I'm afraid not... She just won't wake up..."

Cherry just lied there, quietly breathing and didn't do anything, at least she was breathing, otherwise she would just be a corpse and Forte couldn't dare imagine to live in a world without her.

Forte: I can tell time by the moon

I can tell time by the sun  
No matter how I mark  
The hour's light and dark  
I tell you your time's just begun

It is morning in your life  
Day is breaking -- oh, so bright!  
You've barely made a start  
Just one beat of my heart  
Don't sleep away the morning light

Please wake up  
Please wake up  
Leave dark dreams behind  
Please wake up  
It's your morning golden day to find.

Once I had a morning, too  
I was young once just like you  
It's evening in my life  
All I have is the night,  
But it'd still be morning for you,  
For you.

Belle looked at Forte. "Is there nothing we can do?" She asks quietly.

"Nothing that I know of..." Forte said softly as he held Cherry's limp hand. "I really care about her, Belle..."

Belle put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't believe in it, Maestro... but I know love does wonderful things... I'm sure it will all turn out alright..." she says softly.

Forte looked back at her, he slowly let go of Cherry's hand. "Maybe you're right..."

"She may not seem it, but I know she at least cares for you too..." Belle tells him gently. She could see it, even if the girl herself couldn't.

"Really?" Forte sounded a little surprised.

Forte looked down to Cherry as she continued to lie there, not moving an inch. "Please Cerise... Just wake up... I promise, I will never hurt you... I never wanted to in the first place..." he whispered delicately.

Belle took her hand off his shoulder gently. She gave a soft slightly sadder smile. Forte rubbed his eyes, he was actually starting to feel hungry for a change, but he still didn't want to leave Cherry alone.

"If you want, I can sit with her while you go eat." Belle says quietly.

"Oh... I couldn't..." Forte said softly as he held his stomach, he only rarely got hungry these days, maybe it had something to do with being bolted to the wall for ten years.

"I insist, Maestro... You need to eat." Belle says firmly, but kindly.

Forte got up from his spot and tried to stretch a little, he had been sitting there for a long while. "Please let me know if anything changes." he said to her before leaving.

Belle nodded. She sat where Forte had sat. She looked at Cherry with a soft sad smile. "He really does care about you, Cherry." she says softly.

Cherry of course did not respond, but she was breathing a little quicker than she did in her comatose state. Belle took her hand gently. Cherry slowly breathed as her hand was touched. One had to wonder what was going on in that head of hers.

The Enchantress smirked. 'The one who will pay the price hasbeen given~' her voice whispered through Paula's mind.

Paula blinked as she followed Avenant and Cogsworth around.

"You okay?" Avenant asked her.

"F-Fine..." Paula nodded, rubbing her head. Did she really hear that?

'Yes, you heard me...' the Enchantress whispers.

Paula felt suddenly cold and nervous now. What was she to do?

"Please wake up." Belle says gently.

Cherry could not do as she said, she just lay down there. Forte was very stressed about Cherry's condition, so he drank a lot of wine with his meal. Belle squeezed Cherry's hand. Cherry continued to breathe softly, but her fingers seemed to link behind Belle's firm and gentle touch. Belle blinked, she gently tried it again.

Cherry seemed to do what she did again as Belle did hers, she even looked like she was concentrating now, but still not waking up. "Have to... Get out..." she whispered very quietly that it could barely be heard.

Belle blinked again. "Get out of where?" She asks softly.

"Get out..." Cherry whispered, she wasn't telling Belle to get out, she was telling herself that.

Belle looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was around. Cherry quietly breathed as she seemed to internally struggle and not so much externally, but she kept her hand around Belle's.

"Someone!" Belle calls out, not wanting to leave Cherry.

Cogsworth was just passing that room with Paula and Avenant. He overheard Belle and poked his head into the room. "Belle... What is it?"

"Please, go fetch Maestro Forte!" Belle pleads.

Cogsworth nodded and rushed off to do just that. Paula poked her head in through the door and saw Belle, she wasn't sure what to do, so she just tried to lean against the wall, settling herself back to avoid being seen, she wasn't sure if Belle would even want to see her.

Belle looked at the girl and squinted a moment as she kind of recognized her. "...Paula?" She then asks, surprised.

Avenant looked to his possible new girlfriend and gestured for her to come out. Paula was extremely hesitant to, but she came inside the room. Belle looked at her, merely curious. Paula bit her lip, she rubbed her arm nervously.

Forte came in, despite being a lot older, he seemed much faster than Cogsworth. "Where is she...?" he slightly slurred as soon as he came in the room as he was requested to.

"Maestro... Are you drunk?" Belle asks softly.

Forte blinked a moment. "Non..."

Avenant and Paula glanced to him, pretty sure that was a little fib. Belle didn't believe him either.

"I'm not..." Forte insisted.

Avenant shook his head.

"Did she wake up?" Forte asked about Cherry.

"No... But, she said something about having to get out." Belle says.

"Get out...?" Forte came to Cherry in concern. "Get out from where...?"

Cherry didn't answer, but she seemed to wheeze a little in her blank state. "Trapped..."

Belle looked worried.

Forte looked to her as she was knocked out cold. "Cerise..." he whispered like a husband had just lost his darling wife and couldn't live without her. "Please... Just wake up..."

"Can't..." Cherry whispered, she seemed to be able to speak with him. "Trapped..."

Belle looked really worried still.

Forte continued to stay with Cherry, holding her hand. "Don't dissolve... Please..."

Paula held Belle's hand in comfort, she may have not known Cherry herself, but she had tears in her eyes. Belle hugged Paula, needing the comfort.

Paula hugged back, very tight, but not trying to squeeze the life out of Belle. "It's okay..." she whispered sympathetically.

Avenant even helped by patting Belle on the back. Forte lowered his head, keeping his hand over Cherry's.


	20. Chapter 20

Gaston brought Katie to his place, he also gave his former horse a bit of a surprise, but he relaxed it, next to certain villagers, his horse was very obedient to him. Katie still remained in the trance she was in. She allowed him to get her inside the house.

'Now once she can't escape, then you can do as you wish with her~' the Enchantress says.

"Hope you can get comfortable..." Gaston said to her firmly.

Katie stood where he led her to, looking blank. The rose obviously was keeping her in the trance. Gaston took Katie and pulled her in, he put on some lights so they could see as it was quickly getting dark. Katie looked straight ahead, not even caring at how bright it got due to the lights.

"We'll have to share a bed." Gaston told her, rather lustfully.

Katie normally would've protested and slapped him, but merely stood there.

"You will join me." Gaston told her firmly.

Katie still didn't react, the rose still glowing though.

'Oh yes... Take the rose from her when you want her to come out of the trance~' the Enchantress informs.

Gaston wasn't sure if the Enchantress was hidden or not, but he heard her voice, he took the rose off Katie after he brought her to his bedroom.

Katie blinked a couple of times, her eyes brightening again. She looked around to gain her bearings and her eyes widened. "Wh-What am I doing here?" She gasps, and tried to break away from him.

"You live here now," Gaston kept her. "You're going to help me... My brother and everybody else you know is a fool. They thought they could get rid of me, but they couldn't!"

Katie looked up at him. "I'll never help you!" She says and tried to slap him.

Gaston latched his hand over her wrist to weaken her. Katie flinched and tried to slip out of his grip. She even tried moving so it would go through the thumb, that she had heard was the weakest part of the gripping.

"I brought you here, I wouldn't want to have to kill you before I kill everyone else..." Gaston snarled.

"Let me go!" Katie hisses.

"I think not!" Gaston threatened.

Katie kicked him in the shin. She needed to get out, especially from this room. Gaston no doubt felt pain now and nearly fell. He couldn't let Katie though, he grabbed her ankle as she tried to escape from his room once he had landed on the floor, making a small dent in it. Not expecting him to grab her ankle, Katie fell forwards. She gasped and then tried to twist to be able to kick his hand away. 

Gaston kept his hold on her, he looked very menacing right now. Katie tried again and to pull herself away.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, girl." Gaston threatened.

"Then let me go and I'll get out of your hair!" Katie retorts.

"No.." Gaston simply said.

Katie tired once more to get free. She was glad her skirt was long though, otherwise it could've been more problematic. Gaston still tried to grab her, but had accidentally tore off some of her skirt, having lost the grip on her. Katie blushed furiously but rather than risk staying, she tried to head out, scrambling up to her feet.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gaston demanded, attempting to push himself up and go after her. "WHERE ARE YOU GONNA GO!?"

"Anywhere away from you!" Katie states. She saw the front door and tried to reach it. Plus she knew if she didn't get away, he would force her to share his bed.

Gaston managed to get himself up from the floor as he kept holding onto the fabric of her skirt and was set on chasing her down. Katie ran down the stairs and headed towards the door, her arm outstretched. Gaston still chased her, if she wasn't going back to the castle, he had an idea, but where else could she possibly run off to?

Katie pulled the door open and tried to run out. She hoped she wouldn't slip. Gaston made it down the stairs just as she opened the door and started to storm over to her, carrying her dress skirt fabric. Katie ran outside, but gasped as a particularly slippy bit of ice and snow came up under her as she made her way forwards. She slipped with a yelp. Gaston barged out of his home and came closer and closer to Katie, looking just as good as a wounded animal in the forest for him to kill, but he wasn't actually going to kill her. But he had an idea that involved that very subject.

Katie groaned and tried to lift herself up. She gave a mental check and all she would have was a sore bit for a little while.

Gaston caught up to Katie. "Get up." he taunted her as she lie there in the middle of the ground.

Katie managed to get up to her knees, shivering from the cold. "If I hadn't... W-Would you h-have kicked me too?" She mutters, mentioning she knew what he had done.

Gaston didn't answer that question and just picked her up in his arms. "Kinda small for your age, aren't ya?"

Katie gasped as he picked her up but had to throw her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "I-I was b-born a bit t-too early." she shivers, trying to show her displeasure.

"Interesting..." Gaston laughed as he carried her back to his place, now she had no choice but to stay.

Katie frowned and shivered from the cold. Stupid snow.

Gaston set her into his bed. "Now, now... We wouldn't want you to have an accident, now would we?"

Katie looked up at him, fearful. She tried to get back up, though still shivered.

Gaston placed her into his bed, he still had that rather devious face, but he didn't seem to hurt her physically, at least for now. "Now, get some sleep..." he demanded.

"No." Katie scowls. She once again tried to get up.

Gaston tried to use the rose against her. Katie tried pushing the rose away.

"You're staying here and that's final!" Gaston growled as he forced the rose to her to keep her in his power again.

As soon as the rose was forced in her hand, she stilled and her eyes went duller and blank again. Her face cleared of emotion. Gaston knew that he couldn't tell her to do something and she would obey it, but at least she was frozen in place. He kept the rose by her and decided to make it look like he had done something horrible to her.


End file.
